Another Twisted Family Reunion
by beyoncefan
Summary: He doesn't believe in serious relationships anymore. He doesn't believe in settling down. He doesn't believe in commitments. It's all bull shit, as far as he's concerned. Cause he's the Bad Boy of Gymnastics, always was, always will be. But that bad boy crap isn't going to fly at the Tucker Family Reunion. At this point, lying is his only option, once again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are so many categories this story could have gone under. I just chose the top two.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

* * *

As a gymnast, he was always the Bad Boy of Gymnastics. No matter how hard the other boys tried to take the position. Even when he didn't make the team for 2012 Games, he was still the Bad Boy of Gymnastics, whether anyone liked it or not. Seven years later, even as a coach, Austin Tucker is still the Bad Boy of Gymnastics. Once a bad boy, always a bad boy, right?

His family hates it, though. _Hates_ it. At 28 years of age, his parents, especially, expected him to settle down with at least a decent girl who he had a serious relationship with. He doesn't believe in serious relationships anymore. He doesn't believe in settling down. He doesn't believe in commitments. It's all bull shit, as far as he's concerned.

He thought when he bought the Rock and started to coach, it would be enough to impress his parents that he's actually making _some _effort into his future. Apparently, making money wasn't enough.

Austin has to be some type of good example to his gymnasts, though, so he devised a plan. Daytime he is a responsible, hardworking coach, and at nighttime he is just your stereotypical bad boy. Most nights he parties with friends, gets wasted (not too much to get him completely hungover the next morning), and brings home at least one girl at the end of the night. Bringing home only two girls per week is a problem. He stays away from drugs, though. He's tried that before; it's just not for him.

His friends seem to approve of his life style. By morning, he is all cleaned up, ready to go and be the 'responsible' coach everyone thinks he is. Nobody knows of his risqué way of life, well, except for one person. She's the only friend of his that doesn't approve. That's why he regards her as his best friend; because she actually cares, but he still doesn't give a shit. He doesn't care how many lectures she gives to him or how many nights she checks up on him. Though, just because Austin doesn't listen, doesn't mean he doesn't hear what she's saying. He hears her, but he's just not listening at all. He doesn't even understand why she still hangs around him anymore, let alone care anymore. But she does, and that's why she's so special to him, but that doesn't mean he's going to listen to whatever the fuck she has to say.

Today was one of those nights. He didn't go out to party tonight, neither is he drunk at all, but of course he had a girl. It was one of _those_ girls—the ones who look straight out of a Victoria's Secret magazine. Perfect brown hair, perfect curves-perfect body. Just perfection. Of course, while she was straddling him on the couch, his phone decides to ring. She whimpers before he gives her a short little kiss as he takes his phone out of his pocket. He looks at the caller and sees it's his mother. Of course. Austin groans as he reluctantly picks up the phone. "Hey, Mom," he says into the phone.

"Hi Austin…" his mom answers, "What are you up to?" she skeptically asks.

"Nothing much, just looking over tapes of some of the elites' routines," he lies as the chick still on top of him places kisses to his neck.

"You're not up to any trouble, are you?"

Austin rolls his eyes. Even all the way from Texas, his mother always had a way of getting into his business. "Mom… why do you always assume I'm into trouble? I'm a responsible man now." He accidentally moans as the girl on top of him (who he still doesn't know her name) switches her position a little bit, creating pleasure on his part.

"Whatever you say, Austin," she pauses, "You do know what's going on next month, right…"

"Fuck," Austin mutters under his breath, remembering the conversation he had with his mom a couple months ago, "Of course I do. The Great Tucker Family Reunion. Why are we doing this all of a sudden, anyway? We never have family reunions."

"It was your grandmother's idea. She doesn't think our family is bonded enough, which she does has a point," she says, "I'm assuming you've booked your flight..."

Austin's eyes widened, "Of course, Mom. I did it as soon as you told me about it," he replies, making a mental note to book his flight as soon as possible.

There was a long pause and as soon as his mother started to speak again, he knew what she was going to say. "Austin, since you are a 'responsible man' now, I expect a decent girl to be following you to this reunion. And when I say a decent girl, I don't mean a girl who's decent in bed. I mean a girl who I'm assuming led you into this right direction that you seem to be heading toward."

When he doesn't answer, she speaks again. "Austin Edward Tucker, you are twenty- eight years old, don't tell me you still haven't settled down with a girl, yet." If she means settles down for a night, then yes, but he assumes that isn't what she's talking about.

"Mom, relax, I've settled down for years now. I just wanted to keep it on the down low; that's' why none of you know about her," he says as he takes the girl's hand and leads her to his bedroom.

"I hope so. And this girl better be the type that your granny would be confortable seeing," she demands, "She already nags enough about you," she mutters.

"Yeah, Mom, she is. She's really a keeper," he says as he walks up the staircase.

"I'm happy to hear that, Austin. You're going to be thirty in a couple of years. It's time for you to be thinking about marriage and such."

He rolls his eyes at his mother's comment as he and his soon to be one nightstand enter his bedroom. "You're not the Bad Boy of Gymnastics anymore, mister," his mother continues.

"Of course not, Mom," Austin assures. He shrieks as the girl starts to unzip his pants. He can't continue this conversation any longer from the way things are going. "Mom, Mom, I got to go, I'll talk to you later." Before she could say anything, he already hangs up the phone.

These are definitely one of the times that he wishes he were not the Bad Boy of Gymnastics anymore. At this point, lying is his only option, once again.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think of it so far? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter, new character. You all probably know who it is. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

* * *

This is the just one of the reasons that he hates communicating with his family sometimes. They stress him out. He couldn't even go out to party tonight, and when he doesn't go out to party because something is on his mind, that means whatever is on his mind is really bad.

After yesterday's phone call with his mother, sleep wasn't good either. He tossed so much last night, that even the girl (who he _still _doesn't know her name) had left in the middle of the night to go home.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even really that close with his family and now he has to spend a full week with them with no break. Family. Family. Family. It makes him sick just thinking about it.

His thoughts are interrupted by his doorbell. Austin gets up from the couch and opens the door. When he opens it, it's her. Obviously. She's carrying a container with food that she must have cooked. They don't even say 'hi' to each other; greetings are hardly in their vocabulary anymore.

"I cooked dinner, and I had some leftover that should be able to fill your ginormous stomach. Want any?" she asked.

Austin quickly snatches the container from her and says, "Thanks; I've been starving!"

Payson rolls her eyes as she enters his house, "Yeah, I figured," she says. That was another thing about their friendship. They were so comfortable around each other that they could just enter each other houses, uninvited. Austin even sometimes just goes over to Payson's apartment ,without letting her know,while she's eating dinner, just cause he's hungry and doesn't feel like cooking.

Austin closes the door and Payson walks toward the kitchen as Austin follows, "You haven't been drinking, have you?" she asks.

"Oh my God…" he mutters. Seemingly, his mother wasn't the only person who snoops into his life. He had Payson.

"Come here," Payson orders, gesturing her hand toward her. He complies and walks toward Payson, knowing what she's going to ask for. He comes close to her and opens his mouth for her to smell his breath.

Smelling no scent of alcohol, she nods, but something else clicks in her brain. "Are any one of your two-cent whores here? Just tell me to save me the trouble of checking the house." It was mostly a joke, but it wasn't something far-fetched, either. Payson had walked in on Austin and one of his end-of-the-night hookups a few times, and of course she cut the party short each time.

He sighs as he takes a seat, "You're not my mother, you know, or my wife."

She smirks as she takes a seat on his kitchen table across from him, "And what do you think she would say?"

"Probably the same thing she told me yesterday, most likely worse," he retorts, getting up from his seat to get a fork from a drawer.

"You spoke to your mom yesterday?"

Austin nods, sitting down back on his seat across from Payson again. "Yeah just to snoop on me some more, as usual."

"She wants the best for you, Austin," she pauses, "We both do."

"I keep trying to convince her that I'm a responsible man," Austin informs.

Payson lifts an eyebrow. "Is she buying it?" Payson, better than anyone else, knew that Austin was anything but a responsible man, at least not all the time.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Does she ever believe anything I say?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't."

Austin frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Austin, you and I both know that's not the case."

He opens his mouth to say something, but Payson speaks again, "Save it. Don't forget that I'm very well aware of your Hannah Montana lifestyle."

Austin chuckles as he takes a large bite of his food. "Ew, Austin, cover your mouth; that's disgusting," she says.

"What's a Hannah Montana lifestyle?" he asks, ignoring her comment.

"Don't you remember that show?"

He shakes his head as he takes another bite of his food, making sure to exaggerate his chewing just to piss her off. "I quit watching Disney Channel a long time ago, Keeler."

She smirks as she leans back on her seat, lifting her feet onto Austin's lap under the table, "Then how did you know it was on Disney Channel?"

Yep, she got him. He keeps his mouth shut but quickly shrugs off his embarrassment. She laughs as he replies, "Shut up and just answer the question."

"Well, it was all about a girl who lived a double life. Half normal girl, half pop star. The normal girl part of her was Miley Stewart and the pop star part was Hannah Montana. Hence, the show's name."

"So, you're trying to say that I live a double life?"

"I'm not _trying_ to say you live a double life, I _am_ saying you live a double life," she counters. Austin never even attempts to try to fool Payson anymore. She knows more about him that he knows about himself. She's the one person who really knows everything, and is still willing to stay.

"What would be my alter-ego name?" he asks curiously.

"Mr. Kobalt," she simply says.

He shakes his head as he finishes the rest of the food. "But I'm not Mr. Kobalt anymore," he reminds.

"Exactly. So stop trying to be Mr. Kobalt and just be Austin Tucker."

He sighs in frustration as he says, "Can we just stop talking about this?" He felt another lecture coming on and he wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Fine," Payson agrees. They stay quiet for a while just enjoying the silence. The other great thing about their friendship is that most of the times they could stay quiet for hours and neither would feel awkward.

Payson's eyes look away from the floor and back to Austin with a worried look on her face. "Are you mad at me?" she asks, breaking the silence.

He rubs his head, as he answers, "No I've just been stressing out over a lot of things."

"Like what?"

He groans by just thinking about it. "I have to go to a stupid family reunion next month."

Payson smiles. "That's sounds fun," she pauses, "Why would that stress you out?"

"Payson, tell me why I would want to go all the way to Texas to spend a whole week with my family?"

Payson shrugs, not understanding what the problem is. "I don't know… because they're your family…"

"Ugh. I just can't stand my family sometimes, though. I feel like they think I'm this big disappointment," he admits.

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"I mean I'm pretty sure I'm one of the most successful ones in my family. Last time I checked, I'm the only one out of all of them verified on Twitter."

"Austin..."

"What?" he begins, "I'm just being honest," he pauses, "They're also expecting me to bring a 'decent girl,' yeah right…"

Payson bursts out laughing. She is yet to see the day that Austin Tucker settles down with a responsible girl again, "Austin, why don't you just get a girlfriend? I don't understand." He really doesn't have a choice after he told his mom yesterday that he has had one for years.

"You know why."

Payson sighs, speaking on a more serious note. "Look, Austin, I know that after what happened, you don't want to-"

Austin cuts her off as he says, "I don't want to talk about that either right now. Please."

"Fine," she says getting up from her seat, "I need to go to bed, anyway." She's tired of wasting her breath on him when he never listens to her.

"Payson, wait…"

"Goodnight; see you at work tomorrow," she says going toward the door.

Austin watches as she leaves his house. He didn't mean to be rude to her, but sometimes she wants him to open up more than he's comfortable with. He already tells her enough information about himself, in fact she knows more than anyone else. But now he feels bad because maybe he was letting his stress and anger out on her a bit.

There are so many problems that he knows would come with going to this reunion. One is which, bringing a girl who was actually really a responsible woman, and he doesn't date those kinds of girls-at least not anymore. Responsible women equal women who actually give a shit, which equal women who want commitments, pretty much girls like Payson. Suddenly, an idea strikes his head. Maybe there was a way out of this.

* * *

Author's Note: So, one of you guessed it; Payson is the best friend. By the way, what do you think Austin has in mind? Please Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the chapter that kind of introduces the story, and I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

* * *

He has a plan. It's one Austin knows would be difficult to pull off, but there is no doubt in his mind that it will work. There is only one person who he knows that could help him, and the hardest part of the plan is to convince her to actually do it.

Glancing at her office door while he should be watching Madison's routine, he goes over what to say in his head and his plan to get her to actually agree to it. A lot of sweet talk, some begging, and maybe a little bit of force should do the trick.

When everyone goes on break for lunch, he quickly goes up to her office to catch her before she leaves to go get lunch. Opening the door, he catches her right on time because she's right about to grab her purse. "You know, Keeler, you work way too hard. I need to make you one of my appreciation dinners again."

Payson raises an eyebrow as she says, "Never have you ever made me a meal before. In fact, I'm pretty sure I make seventy-five percent of your dinners."

Austin gasps while raising his arms then dropping them as if he is in great shock. "Just another reason why you're my very best friend."

She gasps, as well and mimics his movements as she replies, "You're right! And, you know, because I'm your best friend, I happen to know exactly what you're thinking," she begins in an obnoxiously chirpy voice, "Therefore, I know when you really want something from me. So, I'm going to ask you once. What do you want, my very dear best friend?"

He sighs as he takes a seat in front of her desk, speaking more seriously. When she sees this, she knows it's serious, so she straightens herself in her seat and becomes more attentive. "Okay, so remember that whole family reunion thing I was telling you about last night?"

"Oh, yes, right before you cut me off from one of my attempts to help you out, _again_."

Austin lowers his head in guilt before he looks back up at Payson and says, "Pay, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I wanted to talk about it, but I'm just…"

"You're not ready," she continues for him, "It's okay. I get it."

"So, you're not mad?"

She shrugs, "Already forgotten, right?" It is almost impossible for either of them to stay mad at each other for a long period of time. Each time they would get into one of their arguments, big or small, they knew that they _had_ to make up; it was something neither or them could explain. They would fight one night and come into work the next day like nothing happened.

Austin laughs. "Right," he agrees.

"So, what about this family reunion?"

He sighs, mustering up the courage to continue and wondering how to continue. "Yeah, uhm, you know how I was telling you how they're expecting me to bring an awesome, responsible, goody two-shoes type girl?"

Payson nods as he continues, "Well, I kind of told my mom that I've settled down for years with a girl similar to that description..."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, signifying the second-hand shame she has for him at the moment and also thinking of how stupid Austin could be sometimes. "Austin," she begins, "you told her you were with a girl like that?"

Austin thinks back to his conversation with his mother again as he replies, "Well, now that I think about it… I never really specified which type of girl I would bring, but it was pretty much implied."

She cringes as she asks, "What are you going to do?"

"That's where you come in," he says.

Payson stays silent before she points a finger to her chest. "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

She looks at him skeptically, thinking of where he could be going with this. "Austin, I am not helping you go girlfriend shopping."

He shakes his head. "I don't need to go girlfriend shopping. The girl I need is right in front of me."

Payson's eyes widen as she retorts, "Excuse me?"

"Come to the reunion with me, Pay," he suggests, "as my _fake_ girlfriend."

This has to be a joke, Payson thought. He can't be serious. "Please tell me you're drunk." This is the one time she wished Austin was drunk and he was suggesting this because of the excessive alcohol in his system.

He rolls his eyes. Of course Payson would think he's drunk. "No… not at all."

Once she realizes he's actually serious, she asks, "Austin, are you insane?"

"Again, not at all. But this is a perfect idea. I don't know why I didn't think of this in the first place."

"Why me, though? Why don't you use one of your bimbo prostitutes and have them act proper for once?"

"Hey, I do not have prostitutes," he opposes, "And you fit the description perfectly. You're responsible and you're quite the goody two-shoes."

"I'm not a goody two-shoes," she defends.

"Yeah, but you're the closest thing to it."

"Austin, this is ridiculous." She can't even believe that Austin would ask for this type of request. He's asked her some pretty crazy things before, but this is by far the most outrageous.

"Come on, Pay, it's just one week with me and my family in Texas next month."

"Yeah, you skipped the part where I'm supposed to act as your girlfriend who you've been with for years."

"That's true. But you don't even have to act too much. Just act as yourself; the only thing you're acting as is my girlfriend."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to drop everything I'm doing for a week next month," he nods as she continues, "…to go to your family reunion," he nods again, "…in Texas," he nods, "and act like I'm your girlfriend," Austin nods as he says, "Exactly!"

She laughs. "Absolutely not."

"Payson, you're supposed to be my best friend. Why won't you just do this for me?"

"Because you're not looking at this from a realistic point of view. I mean, what about the Rock? Both head coaches can't be absent. I need to stay and make sure everything is under control while you're gone," she explains.

"That's why we have assistant coaches." He does his best puppy dog face and folds his hands as he pleads, "Please, Payson."

It was tempting to give into his begging, but she wasn't going to fall for it this time. "Look Austin, I love you and all, but no," she says as she grabs her purse from her desk, "I'm off to get lunch. Do you want anything?"

He shakes his head. "No."

For Austin Tucker to turn down food, she knows he must be pretty disappointed. So, she walks over where he's sitting and gives him a few pats on the shoulder as she says, "Good luck."

Again, this is one of those times he wishes he's not the Bad Boy of Gymnastics anymore. If he weren't, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place and lying wouldn't have to be his only option.

* * *

Author's Note: It's quite short, but I couldn't break it up any other way. What did you think of this chapter or what's going to happen? Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so glad I found time to update this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

This week for Austin was filled with non-stop begging, and Payson was getting annoyed. She barely has time to breathe before Austin would continue his pleading. Payson considered agreeing a few times just so he would get off her case. Austin even went as far as trying to bribe her with candy, flowers, and all the other cliché gifts you could find, but nothing ever worked.

So, when Payson gets a text from Austin today asking for her to come over for dinner, she couldn't help but think this was just a way to get her to agree to his plan. Despite her doubts about this whole thing, Payson skeptically drives over to Austin's place to go see what this dinner thing is all about. After all, he's never cooked for her before.

She rings his doorbell a couple times before he actually answers the door. Typical Austin. "Hey, Pay. Come in."

Wow, Payson thought, he greeted her. He must really be desperate for her to come to this reunion with him.

Payson steps into his house; it's bright inside and she could already smell the cooking. It surprisingly smells pleasant. "You really cooked me dinner?"

He nods as he says, "Yup. Shrimp alfredo."

"Austin, if this is just another ploy to get me to agree to that nonsense plan of yours…"

"It's not," he assures, but Payson can barely believe that.

"It's not?" she asks, "Then what is all of this for?"

"An appreciation dinner," he informs her.

She can't help but laugh and roll her eyes. No way. Austin Tucker is the last person she'd want to cook her dinner. Well, he's the last person she'd expect to cook her dinner, and if he did, there must be some type of motive behind it. He gives her one of those 'Why the hell are you laughing?' looks and all she could say back is, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just have a really hard time believing that you, Austin Tucker, made me an appreciation dinner out of the blue like this, and this has nothing to do with that whole reunion thing."

He sighs as he goes over to the stove and turns it off. "I know this is totally out of character… blah blah blah… but you have to believe me when I say I'm done begging." He's serious, too. He realized that it's time for him to know that he can't always get everything his way. It wasn't a first for him and he's starting to come to terms with that fact. It also wasn't fair to Payson.

A look similar to one of a kid who got the toy they wanted on Christmas appears on her face as the twenty-five year old exclaims, "Really? No more gifts, candy, flowers, excessive begging?" she begins, "Thank. God."

"Keeler, that's not exactly the reaction I was hoping for." It really isn't the reaction he was hoping, but it's definitely the reaction he was expecting.

"Alright; I'm sorry," she apologizes, "What made you want to make me an appreciation dinner all of a sudden? I mean, I'm pretty sure your appreciation is included in my pay check," she says, taking a seat on one of the chairs on his kitchen table.

"Yeah, but that's a mandatory thing. I wanted to give you something straight from the heart," she smiles as he continues, putting their plates on the table, "It was actually when I was trying to think of another way to get you to agree to my plan. I was going to guilt trip you into thinking that you don't do anything for me, then I realized that you actually do everything for me."

"Aww, Austin, but you don't have to do all of this. That's what best friends are for," she says, before taking a bite out of the pasta.

"No, I did. You deserve this."

She gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek before she says, "Thank you."

For the next however many minutes, they finish their food and talk about random, irrelevant things. Not too long in the conversation, Payson finally asks, "So now that you've given up on asking me to go with you. What are you going to do about your family reunion dilemma?"

"I guess I'll just have to hire somebody, or get one of my end-of-the-night hookups to 'act proper for once,' he says, mimicking some of her words from the other day.

"…or you could actually fall in love with someone by next month," she suggests, "but then again, this is you we're talking about here, Mister 'I don't believe in relationships, commitments, or any of that crap.'"

"That's right. And plus, falling in love with someone in less than a month is highly unrealistic. You of all people should know that, if you know what I mean."

Payson rolls her eyes and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. That was a subject that she hated bringing up, and a subject she never wanted to bring up again. "Yes, I know what you mean. But this isn't about me; this is about you," she says, "Though, out of pure curiosity, why did you want me to come so badly, anyway? Other than the obvious."

He shrugs. "Well, maybe because you're the only person who I'd actually enjoy it with, I guess."

This was exactly what she was afraid of—that he would say something that would make her change her mind. The dinner, the speeches, his desperateness—it's all getting to her.

"You swear that this dinner had nothing to do with getting me to agree to your scheme?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, and stick a needle in my eye. I swear. Remember I don't lie to you, Payson," he says. Payson looks into his crystal blue eyes and all she could see is complete and utter honesty and fear. Looking in his eyes is the only way she can tell whether he's lying or not.

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, she takes a deep breath, wondering how in the world she got herself into this. "Okay, if I agree to this... thing of yours, we need some ground rules."

He could barely contain his excitement when she says that, but he manages to and replies, "Definitely."

"For one, I'm not having sex with you." It wasn't even something she had to mention; she would never allow that to happen.

"Of course not. No sex. None of that. Got it," he agrees.

"In fact, we're not even going to kiss."

His eyes instantly widen. He isn't sure about that one, but if agreeing to her wish would make her go then so be it. "Alright. I got it. No form of sexual contact whatsoever," he pauses, "That wasn't even an intention of mine." Alright, that's a lie, at least about the kissing part. You couldn't be a couple in your mid-late twenties and not even kiss; that's unrealistic.

Payson's eyebrows furrow together, looking at him doubtfully as she notes, "Uh... Considering you tried to help me find my inner sex goddess when I was sixteen makes me seriously question your intentions."

He smirks as he leans back in his seat. "I remember that. Such good times we had,Keeler," he reminisces, "Anyway, got any more rules?"

"I'll think of some more later, maybe. Can you think of any?"

"Yeah, there's one. You can't leave to go back to Boulder in the middle of the trip."

"I thought you were supposed to make one up that would benefit me, not you."

"What? It's a basic rule," he argues.

Payson sighs. "Fine, whatever." She hesitates before she finally says, "I'll do it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll do it." It kills her to think that at the end of the day, he finally got her to agree.

"Yes!" he bellows, hugging her tightly, "I swear I'll follow all your rules; I'll even pay for your plane ticket!" Austin says in a state of cloud nine.

She laughs as she releases herself from his tight hold. "You better."

"What made you change your mind?" Austin asks.

"The food was surprisingly good," she simply explained, "but also your speech from earlier on about appreciating me more was really sweet."

"That's all?" He couldn't believe that after everything, she actually consented to his plan. He was sure this was one thing that he would never get her to agree to. If backing off was how to get her to agree, he would have done that a lot earlier than now.

She shakes her head. "No. You're also really desperate. Like extremely."

Austin laughs, as he says, "Thank you, Payson Keeler, my soon-to-be fake girlfriend."

"Your welcome, Austin Tucker, my soon-to-be fake boyfriend."

This is just one of the many reasons why she's his best friend; through thick and thin, she's always there right beside him.

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review and tell me what you think! We're going to fast-foward a bit next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to meet some Tuckers…and others (soon). By the way, I hope I got the right name of the airport. Forgive me if it's wrong. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

**One Month Later—**Austin-Bergstrom International Airport

"Welcome to Texas aka The Lone Star State," Austin begins right as him and Payson pick up their suitcases from baggage claim, "You know why it's called that?"

Payson lifts the handle of her suitcase before she asks, "Why?"

"Cause there's only one star, and that's Austin."

Payson rolls her eyes as they walk toward the door, "The cockiness really never ends, does it?"

"What? I just was talking about the city. It's the capital!" Though, he and Payson both know he is mostly talking about himself.

"Uh, huh. Sure…" she replies sarcastically, "So, I'm guessing this is why your parents named you Austin because you're from Austin?"

"You catch on quick, Keeler," he says as they go outside into the Texas air, an air he hasn't breathed in a while. He had to admit, he missed it.

When they finally get settled into a cab, he says, "By the way, I'm not sure what exactly we'll be doing this week; our family doesn't do this very often. My guess includes probably hanging around my grandmother's house a lot, be forced to hang out with my cousins who unfortunately happen to be around our age, a few cook outs, and somewhere in the mix add in one of those awkward family photos. Then on Sunday morning we'll most likely go to church or something then we can head on back to Boulder. " he explains, "And I'm sure my mom is going to want a dinner with just the five of us. Me, you, my parents, and my sister."

"Sounds good to me," Payson pauses, "So, are all your family staying at your grandmother's house? That seems like a lot to fit into one house."

He shakes his head. If that were the case, he probably wouldn't have agreed to come. "Thankfully, no. Only my immediate family are staying there, and the rest will just stay in a hotel I guess, but I assume they're going to be over my grandmother's house like crazy."

She nods as she thinks about what she got herself into. "I still can't believe I agreed to this."

"No turning back now," he remarks.

…

As Payson and Austin pull up to his grandmother's house, Austin takes note of the many cars parked outside and glances at the personalized license plate of one of the cars, which he knows belongs to his cousin. If one is there, they all must be there- exactly what he doesn't need this week. Payson, on the other hand, couldn't believe her eyes. When she pictures the house of a grandmother, the first thing that pops up in her mind isn't a mansion. "Holy cow. Your grandmother is loaded!"

"Yeah; she wasn't always, though. She recently got a bunch of money from a family member. She did offer a lot of it to us, but my parents have way too much pride."

"Interesting," Payson says as she gets out of the taxi. She takes a good look at the Texas scenery. It isn't like the stereotypical stuff you see in movies, but it definitely wasn't like Boulder. Even though she's been a world-class gymnast for a lot of her life, she had never been to Texas. It's an adventure for her.

Austin pays the cab driver before he gets out of the car. Remembering what a conventional boyfriend would do, he rushes to the back of the taxi where Payson is getting out her luggage and begins to carry it to the door for her. "Thanks," she says, smiling.

"Your welcome," he replies. As he and Payson approach the door, they pause and take a deep breath before they ring the doorbell and turn on the couple mode and turn off the best friend- only mode. "This is it," she says.

"Just act natural, Payson. I'm sure they'll love you more than they love me," he says, as he rings the doorbell again.

Moments later, a woman opens the door and Austin can't help but smile. No matter how much she annoys him at times and buds into his business, he can't help but smile when he sees her. It's been awhile. "Hey, Mom."

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Tucker says, gasping, "Look at my little boy! You look so… manly!"

She gives him a good hug as he replies, "Mom, I looked the same at Christmas time..."

Ignoring his comment, she finally takes attention off of her son and gives it to the young woman standing next to him. "Payson Keeler?" she asks, shocked.

It isn't the first time Payson had met his mother. She's seen his parents a few times a couple years ago when they came to visit Austin in Boulder. She's how she remembers from the last time she's seen her—medium height, chocolate brown hair with a few more grey strands from the last time she's seen her. Payson smiles as she greets her "boyfriend's" mother, "It's nice to seeing you again, Mrs. Tucker."

"What a nice surprise," she says, giving her a warm hug, "Austin didn't tell me you were coming."

Austin smirks before he answers, "Actually… I did. In fact, you demanded it."

His mother looks at him confused for a moment but then seems to catch on. "Wait a minute… is Payson the girl you were talking about? The one who you've been dating for years?"

"Yep. This is her. Payson Keeler, my girlfriend." It's weird for him, saying Payson is his girlfriend. It's a phrase he has never used before, and a phrase he is going to have to get used to saying a lot this week.

She gasps again, covering her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you were more than friends all this time?"

Payson glances at Austin before she replies, "We wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Well, this is definitely quite a surprise—a delightful one for that matter."

"I'm glad you're happy, Mom, but can we go in now? I want to put these suitcases down."

"Yes, of course," she agrees, "By the way, your dad is in the living room. He might be on the phone, though, but you should go say hi."

"Alright Mom. Payson and I will talk to you later."

Austin and Payson head to the living room but Mrs. Tucker quickly stops Payson by taking hold on her hand. "Payson, you come with me. I want you to meet Austin's grandmother."

"Uh…" Before Payson could think, Mrs. Tucker had already dragged her out into the kitchen. Payson isn't sure about meeting Austin's grandmother or meeting anyone alone. She doesn't want to say something that could potentially ruin everything.

Austin's grandmother is literally the complete opposite of her grandson. She's small and fragile, opposite to Austin's tall and muscular frame.

"And who is this?" Austin's grandmother asks.

"Grace, this is Austin's girlfriend, Payson. Payson, this is my mother-in-law and Austin's grandmother."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Tucker."

"Oh sweetie, save Mrs. Tucker for Austin's mother. Feel free to call me Grace."

Payson smiles and nods as Grace continues, "Oh my. Austin has told me so much about you," she says, giving Payson a warm hug, "Well, the times he actually calls me," Grace remarks. "He's never mentioned that you two were dating." Austin talks about her to his family? She could only imagine what type of things he says.

Mrs. Tucker shrugs as she answers for Payson, "They said they wanted to keep it a surprise."

"I wonder why he would want to keep such a beautiful young lady a surprise, and look at her; she's seems so responsible and respectable," she notes, "Are you sure you're really Austin's girlfriend?"

They all laugh while Grace looks out to make sure Austin isn't anywhere close. She comes closer to Payson and asks quietly, "So, tell me, honey, how is Austin _really_ doing?"

Payson hesitates. Telling them the truth is probably not part of Austin's plan. She's really the only one who knows that Austin isn't the man that his family thinks he's become. Obviously, Austin is doing a good enough job lying to them for them to believe it but a bad enough job that they are still skeptical about it. Her best bet is to stick to the lie he's been feeding to his family. After all, she didn't come here to screw things up for him. This is going to be harder than she thought.  
"Uhm… he's doing fine. Austin's a really good man and a great coach, and he's such a great friend… and boyfriend to me," she quickly adds. Shit. She has got to work on the filtering this week.

"I think we can definitely thank you for that," Mrs. Tucker says.

"So, is marriage anywhere on the table?" Austin's grandmother asks eagerly.

Payson's eyes widen as she awkwardly scratches her head. "I-I don't know. We're just trying to take things slow."

"How about children? If you two ever get married, would you want to have children?"

Oh goodness, Payson thought. This is the awkward moment of all awkward moments at this point. Luckily, Mrs. Tucker cuts in right away and says, "Grace, leave the girl alone; you heard her when she said they're taking it slow."

"I know… I'm sorry, Payson, but you can't blame me. I mean, I would like to be alive to see my first great-grandchild born," Mrs. Tucker laughs as Grace continues, "You know, my mother had _ten_ children," she informs Payson, "Unfortunately, a lot of them have gone to see the Lord…"

"Aw, I'm so sorry," Payson says sympathetically.

"It's alright, dear. Everyone has their time they have to go."

Payson and Mrs. Tucker both nod before Grace asks, "Where did Austin go? I haven't seen him yet."

"He went to go say hello to Michael," Mrs. Tucker informs.

"I wonder how that's going," she comments.

…

If there is one person Austin really misses, it's his father. He annoys him sometimes as well, but he can talk to him in a way he can't talk to his mother. Michael Tucker is the type of person who it's easy for him to crack jokes with—hence, where he got his sense of humor. He's also isn't the type of person like his mother who snoops into his business all the time. But even though Michael doesn't try to bud into Austin's life as much as his wife does, Austin still knows in the back of his mind, his father wants more from him. He knows he wants to see him settle down, but that's just not an option for Austin right now. That settling down crap just isn't for him anymore, but what his parent's don't know won't hurt them.

"So, did you really bring a girl here? Or was that all just another big fat lie."

"Are you kidding? I'm sure mom would have brought out a shot gun if I didn't."

Michael laughs before he says, "It's all your mother been able to talk about since the phone call you had with her last month. She has been dying to meet this girlfriend of yours. She goes on and on about how this girl has really changed you for the better," he pauses, laying a hand onto Austin's shoulder, "I'm really proud of you, son. I'm happy that you're finally becoming the man that I knew you would one day become."

Guilt. Another thing he was afraid of feeling on this trip because he knows most things that come of his mouth will be lies. He has no other option, though. The man who parties most nights and jumps around to different girls all the time probably isn't the man who his parents want him to become. Unfortunately, that's who he is and, again, what they don't know won't hurt them. "Thanks Dad. Me too."

Mr. Tucker looks around a bit and asks, "So, where is she? When do I finally get to meet this special girl?"

"She's in the kitchen talking with grandma. You should go meet her."

"Then lets go meet her," he says before the father and son head over to the kitchen.

...

Talking with Austin's dad wasn't as bad as Payson thought it would be. It especially helped that Austin was also there in the discussion. As juvenile and immature as it sounds, Payson's biggest shocker so far is when they walks into her and Austin's room and finds there is only one bed.

She stand there for a minute, staring at the piece of furniture. Payson turns to Austin in a shocked, confused expression and points out, "There's only one bed."

He nods as he plops on the bed and says, "Yep. Looks we're sharing a bed, sweetcheeks."

Ignoring the nickname, Payson retorts, "Austin," she begins, "sharing a bed wasn't part of plan."

"Payson... stop acting so second-grader-ish. Plus, no sharing beds wasn't a rule, either."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. She wasn't going to win this one. "Fine. But you stay on your side of the bed and I stay on mine. Got it, Honey?" she demands, making sure to add the nickname at the end in a sweeter tone just to add the icing on the cake.

"Whatever you say," Austin says, "Look, I gotta talk to my grandma. She wanted to have a chat with me. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"Uh..," he thinks, "Oh. I think some of my cousin's girlfriends and some of the other girls are downstairs in the basement. They're around our age. You should go talk to them."

"Austin, but I don't know them."

"Well then get to know them, Payson," he says, "I'll be downstairs."

Hopefully, this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I noticed not too much happened this chapter even though it's the longest chapter I've written for this story, yet but this chapter was just to introduce you to some of the important characters in this story. You will meet some more of them next chapter, as well. And yes, there will be a bitch.

Also, I was listening to some songs recently and they reminded me so much of Austin and Payson's relationship (their relationship later on). Here are the songs:_ Take Care_ by Drake ft. Rihanna and _You Make Me Wanna_ by Usher. If you read some of the lyrics to those songs, it should give you some clues.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! This is one of my favorite chapters. If you haven't watched Season 3 of MIOBI, you might be confused about one of the characters in this chapter. I hope you like it! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

As Payson goes down to the basement, she can't help but feel nervous about meeting the other girls. Girls could be catty sometimes; one of the reasons why her best friend is a guy.

There were groups of girls sitting and standing; some were in private, one-on-one conversations, but for some reason it seemed to Payson that everything was centered around one girl. She's one of those girls. The ones Austin would probably hit up one night. She's built like a model— tall, skinny but not too skinny, and obviously gorgeous.

Payson just stands there giving small hellos to some of the other girls. They look at her strangely, wondering who the hell she is, considering they've never seen her before but still not really caring, and not too long after the girl who looks like the "leader" of the group makes eye contact with her and then approaches Payson. "Hi, I'm Amber, Cayden's girlfriend," she says, giving Payson her hand to shake.

Shaking her hand, Payson is so relieved there is a girl nice here, someone who she'd maybe be confortable talking to. "Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Payson."

"Come over here, come talk with us."

Amber leads the way to the circle of girls she was talking to. It was like a high school clique. You had your main girl, then her sidekicks-so typical. "Hey guys. This is Payson."

One of the girls blurt out, "So, who'd you come with or are you some long lost Tucker we don't know about. There seems to be a lot of them here…"

"Well, she doesn't really look like a Tucker," Amber says.

"Wait a minute," another girl, Cassie says, "Aren't you?" she covers her mouth as she continues, "You're that Olympian. The gymnast, Payson Keeler!"

The ones sitting down all sit up straighter as they start to become more interested in and now remembering who Payson is. Payson becomes red as she nods her head. Even after all these years, when people point her out, it still makes her blush. "Yeah; that's me."

Amber gasps as she says, "I remember you now. You were amazing."

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe it. You must know Austin then, right?" Cassie asks.

Payson laughs. "I guess you can say that. He's who I came with; he's my boyfriend," she admits.

Amber's eyes dilate and the shock written on her face is more apparent than when she remembered Payson is an Olympian, "_You_ are Austin Tucker's girlfriend?"

"Yes…Why is it so shocking?" Payson asks.

"Well, I didn't know he went for girls like you." Payson isn't sure whether to take that as an insult or not, but this is not the time or place to make enemies, so she decides to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, he likes pretty girls and she's pretty so… I guess she's his type," a familiar looking girl retorts.

Cassie speaks up again and acknowledges, "So, you must be from Colorado."

Payson nods as a girl named Adrianne asks, "So if you're from Colorado, does that mean you live around a lot of like mountains?" Payson can't help but chuckle when she asks that. She's baffled that someone actually would ask a question like that. It's one of the most stupid questions anyone has ever asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answers simply.

"She does kind of look like a mountain lion," Amber points out quietly to Adrianne, but Payson could still hear every word. The two girls laugh but to Payson, she was just another Morgan from high school—a steryotypical mean girl. She's dealt with stuff like this too many times to let it get to her, though.

"Mhm and you kind of do look like a bighorn sheep now that I think about it," the familiar looking girl who stood up for Payson the first time defends her again. Yep, this girl is definitely a Tucker, Payson realizes.

Payson is the only one who giggles and Amber gives the girl a dirty look. "Get it? Cause bighorn sheep hate mountain-"

"I get it," Amber says, "I just didn't think it was funny."

"Well, Payson and I thought it was funny, so…"

Amber and Adrianne roll their eyes as the girl says, "Payson, you want to come upstairs with me? I can't stand the smell of bitch in the air."

"Sure."

"She always has to make a scene," Amber says as the two other girls leave the basement.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me like that. Amber is a little intimidating; I didn't really want to get on her bad side… and I don't want to cause any trouble in general," Payson says as they settle outside the basement door.

"Eh, don't be intimidated by her," she pauses, "Sorry you had to deal with all of their bullshit. I hope you didn't think that we're all like that."

"It's alright; I'm used to it, and don't worry I know you guys aren't all like that."

They begin walking mindlessly around the house as the brunette girl continues, "They're just a bunch of bitches I can't stand. I mean if you haven't noticed, they act like they're in fucking _high school_. Look at it; you have your Regina George, Karen Smith, and Gretchen Wieners played by our very own Amber, Adrianne, and Cassie and then you have the group of girls who are dying to be just like them. Need I remind you that some of these women are in their early thirties? I mean, I'm twenty- three and act more mature than some of them."

Payson laughs as she notes, "Yeah… you are _obviously_ a Tucker." She didn't only act like one, but she looked like one too.

"You know, I really don't take that as a compliment," she jokes, "My bad, I totally forgot to introduce myself," she says, "I'm Megan, Austin's sister."

Payson stops in her tracks and she now realizes why the girl looked so familiar to her. She's Austin's sister; she should have known. The attitude, the looks—it's all there. "Oh my God!" she covers her mouth as she gives Megan a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you." After all these years she has known Austin, Payson has never met his sister. After hearing so much about her, Payson couldn't help but hug her.

"Austin talks so much about you." That was the truth. If there is one thing Payson was sure of, it's that Austin cares about his sister.

"Of course he does," Megan says in a tone that wasn't one Payson would expect. "Hmm… speak of the devil...," she mutters as Austin approaches the two women.

He smiles as he gives his sister a warm hug, "Hey sis. How have you been?"

"Hey Austin. I'm fine_, _as usual. So you_ don't_ need to keep asking_. " _

"I'm glad to hear that. So, I see you two already met. "

"Yeah, I finally got to meet the famous Megan Tucker that you're always talking about. You guys are just alike."

"Again, not a compliment," Megan says.

"So, how's it living with mom and dad again?" Austin asks.

"I really almost do wish I didn't get this job in Texas. After college, I wanted to kind of move away; start my own life. Then I get this job and then Mom and Dad insisted that I move in with them for at least a month… like I'd actually would want to move in with them… but of course I don't have a choice."

"They're just trying to look out for you. And, hey, if you don't like it over here you can always move in with your big bro back in Colorado," he offers.

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay here."

"Suite yourself," he remarks, "Payson, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go upstairs and chill for a bit. You want to come?"

"Ew, I hope that's not your way of asking her to go upstairs and have sex with you," she retorts.

Payson laughs, as she answers, "Nah. I think I'll stay down here and hang with Megan for a bit. I'll meet you upstairs later on, though, to _not _have sex," she replies, glancing at Megan as she finishes her statement.

…

Later on, while Payson and Austin are napping peacefully on their bed, Payson sleeping with her head at the bottom of the bed and Austin sleeping the opposite end just to make sure everything stays PG, a man barges into their room, and yells "Wake up, sleepy heads! We're playing Truth or Dare!"

Payson rubs her eyes as she sits up from the bed. Austin's blood boils as he shouts only loud enough for Payson to hear, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Austin relax," Payson says in her sleepy, scratchy voice.

"He woke me up from my nap for truth or dare! That's not cool. This is why they annoy me."

"They as in…"

"My cousins."

…

As the fake couple makes their way downstairs to the basement, Payson asks, "You don't get along with your cousins? They seen pretty bad boy-ish…"

"Don't be fooled. There're bad boys and there're wannabe bad boys. They play a game of truth or dare and all of a sudden think they're James Bond. Yeah right…"

"So, you're trying to tell me that you're not a wannabe bad boy?"

"They don't say I'm the Bad Boy of Gymnastics for nothing," he says.

"Austin, they gave that title to you how many years ago? Your time is up," she says tapping at her wrist.

He playfully shoves her as he says, "Whatever,"

After waiting several minutes, it was finally Payson's turn to play. Payson was a little nervous, but Austin had to admit he was sort of excited. This might be his chance to see Payson loosen up a bit more and finally show him her wild side.

"Alright truth or dare?"

Truth wasn't an option for her or Austin, so she wearily chose dare. She winced as she prepared for the request to come. The group of young adults whisper to each other, planning on what they should make her do. Cassie has a glint in her eye as she says, "I got one! We dare you… to kiss your boyfriend for at least twenty seconds on the lips."

Payson catches the many boos and many of 'What?' in the crowd. One of Austin's cousin's, Neil, speaks up as he complains, "That's not fair. You guys made me run around the room with my grandmother's underwear on for my dare, and all she has to do is something that she does all the time?"

"Well, she's new. We have to start her off easy."

"Fine, but make it thirty."

Payson's eyes widen as she glances at Austin. Austin, though, is amused and doesn't mind locking lips with Payson for a few seconds. To Payson, a kiss may mean something but to him, a kiss is just a kiss. Seeing how red she's getting, he can't help but feel sorry for her so he tries to put up a fight to stop it. "We don't do that PDA thing. It's just… it's not for us."

"Yeah and I don't run around with granny panties on every day but it's a _dare_. You have to do it."

"Can't you just request something else?" Payson suggests.

"Come on guys; it's just us!"

"You have to do it," another one of Austin's cousin's says.

"Payson, let's just get it over with," Austin quietly whispers, "It's just a kiss."

Payson takes a deep breath as she nods, "You're right. It's just a kiss." She sits up straighter and turns to Austin. Only after a couple of hours, one of her rules is already about to be broken. The pair move closer together as Payson leans in and presses her lips to Austin's. They close their eyes, and Payson actually embraces the moment, so much she forgets to count how many seconds has passed.

"You guys can stop now," Cassie says, "It's been exactly one minute and ten seconds. Forty seconds over how much time you were supposed to go for."

"Damn. You guys are acting like it was your first kiss or something," Megan comments as Payson and Austin finally pull apart; they both can't even bring themselves to look at each other for the rest of the game; they felt too awkward.

Tonight proved Austin wrong. A kiss is not just a kiss.

…

When it was time to go to sleep. Austin and Payson went back up to their rooms to get ready for bed. As Austin is taking a shower, Payson pulls out her phone to place a much-needed call. After tonight, she needs someone to talk to, and for once Austin isn't her number one go-to person. She dials the number of another close friend of hers.

"Hey, Pay. What's up?" Jordan answers.

"Hey Jordan. Nothing much… Just in Texas with Austin as planned."

"Oh yeah! I forgot today is the day you were going to Texas. How is it over there?"

"It's nice I guess. It's a new experience for me, but I'm slowly getting used to it. Very slowly," Payson says.

"So, how's the acting going?"

"Well, we survived day one. That's _something_ to be happy about," she pauses as she blurts out, "We kissed."

Jordan doesn't answer for a while before she asks, "So are you two like transitioning into a real relationship or what?"

"No, not at all! It was a dare, but, " Payson informs, not finishing her statement.

"But what? You liked it?"

"I don't know if I'd say I liked it," she corrects, "It's just that… Austin always says a kiss is just a kiss and that's how I was going to look at that one too, but I don't know… it just seemed… different."

"Different in a good way or different in a bad way?"

As soon as Jordan asks her question, the shower goes off and Payson knows it's time for the conversation to end. "Jordan, I'll talk to you later. He's out of the shower."

She quickly hangs up as Austin comes out of the bathroom. "Were you on the phone? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Yeah, I was just talking to Jordan."

In all of the years of seeing Austin shirtless on countless occasions, she has never felt uncomfortable. But tonight, she forces herself to turn around; it felt weird, especially after what had happened tonight.

After Austin finishes changing into his boxers, he slips under the covers and Payson asks, "You're not going to put a shirt on?"

"Nope. I sleep shirtless. Do you mind?"

"No. It's okay," Payson says as she, too, slips under the covers. The way they were acting right now is odd for the both of them. This is the most awkward her and Austin have ever been around each other. She didn't particularly like it, and neither did he.

Frustrated with the awkwardness, Austin changes back to himself. "So, after all these years we finally share our first kiss. Wasn't so bad, was it, Keeler?"

She hummed as if she were deep in thought. "Honestly, you aren't as good as a kisser as I thought you were, " she jokes. This is what she's used to—them constantly making jokes at each other.

"Damn, you know one of the worst parts about me being here is?"

"What?" Payson asks, curiously.

"I can't party for a _week._ A week!"

Payson shakes her heads as she says, "Well, if there's any consolation… you get to spend time with your best friend through it all. That should be enough."

"That's one of the reasons why I wanted you to come, Pay. Cause it is," he says.

The two best friends drift off to sleep not too long afterward, making sure to stay on their own sides of the beds for the time being.

* * *

Author's Note: Longest chapter so far! I was about to split this in half but I later decided against it. How did you think of it? Did anyone like the Mean Girls reference? By the way, if you forget who Morgan is, she is that mean girl from Season 1 who was in Payson's high school, and Jordan is from Season 3. Please Review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates. I've just been so busy and stressed with school, but I will be updating as much as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

The next morning a little boy jumping on their bed wakes Austin up. "Uncle Austin! Wake up, Wake up!" he yells. "We are about to eat breakfast!" he says in between jumps.

Rubbing his eyes, Austin says, "Hey, buddy… look at you; you've gotten so big… and loud…"

"I know. My mommy says I'm gonna become a football player."

"I bet you will," Austin says. It's then that Austin realizes that there is weight on his chest. He looks down and sees Payson sleeping peacefully on him, and his arm around her waist. So much for the sleep-on-your-side rule.

He doesn't bother to move and tells Thomas he should go back downstairs while he and Payson get ready.

Austin shakes Payson, trying to wake her up. "Payson, wake up. We have to get ready for breakfast." Finally, she does and she, too, notices the position in which she was sleeping, but doesn't mention on it.

"Good morning," he says in his sleepy, scratchy voice. Even Payson admits to herself; it was sexy. He smirks as he continues, "So, was my chest comfortable enough for you?"

She sits up from the bed and laughs a little, "Guess that rule was a huge bust," she pauses, thinking of how to change the subject. "Was someone in here jumping on the bed earlier on?"

"Yeah, my cousin Avery's son, Thomas."

Payson nods and yawns. "So, what's the plan for today?"

He shrugs, replying, "Guess we have to find out."

…

Hours later, in the afternoon, the whole Tucker clan is in the backyard for, as Austin expected, a cookout. It was more than he expected, he knew there were probably a lot of people, but not _this _much. He feels like practically everyone who shared an ounce of blood with him is here, and he couldn't help but sneer at them a couple of times. The gymnastics coach didn't even know half of their names. He knows that there will be many questions to come so just in case, he already has backup answers for keeps sake. After all, he doesn't exactly show his face around his family as often as they would like.

Austin goes inside and takes a seat on the sofa in the living room to take a break from all the noise and chaos from outside. Between the gossiping, the many on-going conversations, and so many damn children running around, the break is much needed.

Payson merrily strolls into the living room after finishing her phone conversation. "Good news," she announces, smiling, "I just spoke to all the assistant coaches, and everything is going smoothly at the Rock. I couldn't ask for anything better to hear."

Austin slowly nods his head. "That's good to hear," he simply says. He cares about his gymnasts and loves them like they're his own children, but at this point, the Rock is the last thing on his mind, and Payson can tell.

"But your main priority right now is getting through this week, right?" It isn't much of a question because she already knows the answer.

He shrugs. Payson is probably right…Payson is usually right. Honestly, the truth of the matter is that even though he's an expert on lying and his whole life might be revolved around lying, he's scared. And he hates admitting it.

Instead of giving her a real reply, he asks instead, "Do you want to come say 'hi' to some of my other family with me outside?"

…

Thank God Austin has his answers made up just in case because as he predicted, even these random Tuckers he doesn't know, were trying to find out all of his business.

"So, Austin, I heard you own a gym now," one of Austin's 'uncles' says.

He nods. "Mhm. One of the best in the country," he says, proudly. That's one thing that isn't a lie.

"It's good to hear that you're doing well. I remember when we used to hear things about you being the bad boy of the family."

Austin knows what they're trying to ultimately do. They're trying to make him crack by asking him all these questions, so he would tell them the truth. He isn't stupid, though. He's not going to crack, and he certainly isn't going to tell them the truth. As far as they are ever going to know, what he's telling them _is _the truth. "Well, I'm a new man now. Thanks to someone," he says, putting an arm over Payson's shoulders.

The Tuckers in the conversation all coo as his Aunt Diane asks, "How long have you two been dating?"

This is one question Austin didn't think about. Payson seemed to sense it, and answers, "Two years." Not thinking, Austin answers at the same time she does. "Three… sets of eight months," he says, "aka two years."

They look at him oddly and Payson mutters under her breath, only loud enough for Austin to hear, "Nice save."

Luckily for Payson and Austin, this conversation ends shortly after their near-fail experience. Unfortunately for Payson and Austin,this is just the beginning.

For the rest of the cookout , the "couple" keeps up their act by doing everything a boyfriend and girlfriend would do. They hold hands every chance they get, feed each other food, even occasionally Payson would sit on his lap. Sure, sometimes they went a bit overboard, but people got the message; they were obviously a couple.

…

"I think they're really buying it," Payson says. They both needed to get out, so they decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I got to admit… this acting thing is kind of fun, except _somebody _almost screwed things up. "

He smirks, as he takes Payson's hand in his, making sure they look like a couple incase anyone from his family is watching, which they probably are. "Well, I saved myself, didn't I?"

"I guess," she agrees.

"They're obviously still skeptical, though. I can tell."

"It's going to take some time, Austin. They're probably still getting used to the fact that you're not the bad boy of the family anymore."

"Except I still am," he retorts. They continue their walk around the neighborhood, getting used to the feel of things in Texas. "Texas is such a beautiful state," Payson says, admiring every single thing.

"I still can't believe you've never been here before."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

As they head back to the house, Payson asks an important question neither of them wants to even think about. It's too much to think about right now, but she has to think realistically. "Austin, what are we going to do after this is all over?"

"…Go back to Boulder?"

She rolls her eyes, stopping in her tracks "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighs, backing up to where she stopped."I know exactly what you mean." He didn't put much thought into that little detail until it was too late, and there was no turning back.

"Don't you think they're going to wonder about us even after we go back? I mean we can't keep up this lie forever," she reminds, "Just so you know, your grandmother has practically asked me when the wedding invitations and birth announcements are coming."

"Yeah, she asked me yesterday why I was taking so long to propose. _Propose," _he says, putting emphasis on the last word of his statement. "We'll just stage a breakup sometime after we get back."

"They're taking us quite seriously, Austin. I think you need to think this out carefully cause if you don't, it's going to put you into a bigger mess than you started out with."

…

"They seem to be in love," Cassie admits.

Amber rolls her eyes and she can feel blood rush through her veins.

"And they look good together," Adrianne adds.

"Yeah, Am. Maybe you're wrong. I'm don't think there is anything sketchy about her," Cassie notes.

"Girls, stop being so fucking naïve. I'm not doubting that he loves her or that they look 'good together,' which I honestly don't think they do, but something about her just rubs me off the wrong way. I don't trust her."

"Why do you even care?" Adrianne asks. Amber has always been this way, but this was the first time she actually gave a shit about something like this.

"Because, Adrianne, I just want to make sure Austin doesn't get hurt."

"So, what are you going to do?" Cassie asks.

"Well, I mean, she's an Olympian; there's got to be _something _we can find out about her online. I'm going dig up every dirt there is to find out about Ms. Payson Keeler."

And from there on, she's determined to do so.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright this is where the drama really begins. Not just with Amber, but with Payson and Austin, and also other people. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay; I'm finally updating. There's someone who you hear from this chapter who you actually know. Try and guess who it is. **

**Forgive me, but this chapter is going to be short. I promise I'll update the next chapter ASAP to make up for it. Although, the end of this chapter has a lot of hidden secrets in it about…a lot . Dig deep, and see if you can figure them out. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

It's official; Austin needs a break. Yeah, it's supposed to be "family week," but there was no way he could last any longer without a little reunion hiatus. So, he planned out a day for him and one of his favorite people.

Payson comes out of the bathroom, dressed casually to go wherever Austin is taking her to. "So, where exactly are we going?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Wherever you want to go, I guess. I just need to get out of this place for a day."

"Well, I don't know my way around Texas."

"Alright, then we'll go wherever _I _want to go. I have a few ideas."

It's sad to Payson that Austin hates it so much here that he needs to take a break. If it were she, she would love a family reunion and would try to embrace every moment of it. Then again, her and Austin were two very different people.

...

For the whole day, Payson and Austin spend their time around Austin, Texas. For Payson, she spends it getting to know the new territory and Austin spends it getting to remember it. And for the first time in a long time, the pair forgets everything and can just be free.

They felt like they did almost everything there was to do. They go on the duck tour down in Lake Austin and do a ton of other things. The best friends go canoeing where Payson almost falls off the boat; thankfully, Austin caught her just in time. They go to go-kart racing and Austin wins each and every time. Of course, Payson's competitive side comes out and isn't too happy about the fact that Austin beats her, even if it is just a silly game. Austin and Payson even go laser tagging, but goof off through the whole thing, acting like the kids they sometimes are. On top of all of that, they found time to even go skating; thankfully, for Payson's ice skating skills, she was able to successfully help Austin from not falling straight on his butt every single time. After a while, he has to take himself to the learner's section with kids who aren't even close to reaching their teenage years, which completely busts his ego for the night, but, of course, Payson is there at his side so he wouldn't be totally embarrassed. Today is the most either of them have laughed and enjoyed in a while.

Finishing off the night, Payson and Austin have dinner at a restaurant, where Austin insists he pays for every penny of it. Payson has already done so much for him; it's the least he could do. They finally take a taxi back to his grandmother's house, and again, remember why they are able to spend so much time together every day. For once, Austin forgets about partying, drinking, hooking up with girls, or just being a bad boy. The only thing he could focus on today is his best friend, and he is more than okay with that.

….

When Payson enters the room and Austin is downstairs, Payson checks her phone and finds that she has a missed call from Lauren Tanner. She quickly calls her back and after a couple rings, the former Queen of the Beam picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Payson. You called?"

"Hey, Pay. Yeah, I called."

"Oh!" she said. It isn't very often her and Lauren speak on the phone. "What's up, Lo?"

"Not much. I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't spoken in like two weeks." Things aren't the same as they were before. Payson and Lauren are still sort of close, but circumstances brought them a bit apart over the years.

"I know; its been a while. I'm doing fine, though," Payson says, "How about you? How's being engaged?"

"It's great. Jake and I just got an apartment together, so we're trying to get settled and everything. So, what about you? Have you found Mr. Right, yet?"

Payson sighs. "No, I'm still single and not exactly looking to mingle, yet."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Payson, you haven't had a serious boyfriend since… you know. Don't you think it's time you get back in the game? Time is ticking, Pay." she informs. "And those dates you've been on since then don't count."

"Do we _have_ to talk about this right now? Lauren, I just had the most amazing, carefree day in a long time. Please don't ruin it."

Lauren furrows her eyebrows together. "What did you do today?"

Payson laughs. "Pretty much everything there is to do around this city."

"Wait, where are you?"

"In Texas," Payson says.

"What are you doing in Texas?" Lauren asks.

"I'm…" she hesitates, "I'm at Austin's family reunion."

"….oh?"

Payson quickly adds before Lauren's often-dirty mind got the wrong message, "He wanted me to come, so I came."

"Interesting. I see you and Austin are still closer than ever," she infers.

"Yep, and we always will be," Payson assures. There's an awkward silence as Payson and Lauren search what to say. For some reason, it seems like their conversations always come at a dead end at this point. Payson isn't surprised.

Payson finally gets the courage to simply ask, "How's Kaylie?"

"She's good. Danielle just turned two last week; it's amazing how much she looks like Kaylie, and she looks like Kenneth, too, but mostly Kaylie. They're really happy."

"That 's great. I'm happy for them. I would of called her, but…"

"Yeah, you don't have to explain. I get it." There's another awkward silence. They have so much to say, but actually saying it is the problem.

This time, it's Lauren who breaks the silence and says, "Payson, you have to understand why…" For a moment she doesn't know what the hell she's referring to, but after a few seconds of pondering on it, she realizes what she means.

Payson tugs hair behind her ear as old emotions bottle up inside her. "I mean, I _get_ why. I just don't _understand _why." Even after all these years, she doesn't understand how this possibly could have happened.

"There are a lot of things we don't understand, Payson, but it still happened and there's not much we can do."

She sighs, "Austin is probably ready to come upstairs soon, so I should probably go now." They both exchange byes and hang up the phone. Only if things didn't get so messed up…

* * *

Author's Note: So, the phone conversation with Lauren had some clues in it. Any thoughts on what the backstory is? Like what happened over the years? (you'll find out what exactly happened in later chapters). Again, I'm sorry this is so short. I'll make it up to you guys. I promise. Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fast enough? Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

"Austin, I was just making a point!" Payson argues.

Austin frowns. "I don't understand what you mean when you say I don't care about the gymnasts."

"I never said you don't care about the gymnasts," Payson pauses, sighing. "I just don't feel like you connect with them. That's all I said!" She didn't think her opinion would lead to an argument.

Austin isn't sure if he's angry because she's wrong or because he knows she's right. "Payson, I bought this gym. If I couldn't coach, why would I buy it in the first place?"

"Austin, no one is denying that you can coach. You're a fantastic coach, but maybe you should spend more of your time connecting with the gymnasts on a more personal level than spending it all partying every night."

"Oh God, Payson, please don't start with that. I'm not ready or in the slightest mood for another one of your interventions."

She rolls her eyes, coming out of the bathroom. "I know you hate when I try and discourage you from your…lifestyle. But you know that I'm not one of your party buddies or part of your so-called bad boys club. Cause, Austin, one of these days you'll realize that I'm your only friend left who actually gives a crap."

"Payson, can we just drop this? I don't even know why you brought this up."

"Because it's serious and I care about the Rock," she explains, "I mean I remember I was a gymnast, Sasha, even after a while, Coach Mac too, would always find a way to connect with us emotionally…"

"Don't," he stops her. "Don't do that whole me and Sasha coaching- comparison thing you sometimes do. Sasha and I are completely different coaches, and that goes for Mac, as well."

After some time, she feels for him, so she takes a seat next to him on the foot of the bed with sympathy on her face. "Austin, you know I hate arguing with you… and I especially hate to be _that _friend who buds into your life and gives you speeches and interventions all the time because I know you hate that. But you know it's all because I love and care about you, right?"

He nods, looking at her. "I know," Austin admits. "And I'll try harder to be more like Sasha Belov," he jokes, making her laugh, which never fails to make him smile. She gives him a look and Austin quickly replies in a British accent, similar to Sasha's, "Sorry. I mean I'll try harder to be a better coach on an emotional level,"

"Better," she says, "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some water. I'll be right back."

"Alright." He follows her to the door, and blows her a kiss as a joke while she heads down the stairs. Of course, she shakes her head and laughs at his gesture. He always has a way of making her laugh, no matter what her mood is and that's just one of the things she loves about him.

Austin hears a whistle from a little bit down the hall that he can recognize from anywhere. "Rip me off a piece of that," Cayden, Austin's cousin, says, watching Payson go down the stairs.

Austin gives him a deathly glare and warns, "Hey, keep your eyes on your own girlfriend, and Payson isn't some piece of meat."

"What? Can't a guy look?"

"Not at a girl who's already taken _by your cousin_." Alright, maybe he and Payson aren't actually dating, but that doesn't mean his cousins could have a chance with her or look at her like _that. _"And plus, what about Ashley or whatever?"

"It's Amber… and, err… well, she's hot and all and I still like her, but I don't think she has the slightest bit of interest in me anymore," he confesses to his cousin.

For once, Austin actually listens to what his cousin has to say and asks, "If you know she doesn't have feelings for you anymore, why are you still with her and why is she still with you?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess sometimes I feel like she's the best I can ever get," Cayden admits.

"Cayden, you know that's not true. You can get any girl you want. One that actually cares for you." Cayden Tucker is an attractive guy; obviously, not on Austin's level, but good-looking enough for someone like Amber to once like.

"Maybe. We'll see," he says, "You know, sometimes, Austin, I'm so jealous of you."

That one statement immediately threw Austin completely off. Cayden is jealous of him? What possibly could Cayden want that he has? "You're jealous of _me?"_

"Yeah, I mean, I've watched you and Payson these past few days and I don't think you realize how lucky you are, bro."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles. "Really? What do I mean? It's that much of rocket science? Look at you, Aus, you have a girl who cares for you and is obviously in love with you, and here I am with a girl who could probably care less if I got hit by a bus."

Austin furrows his eyebrows together at his comment about Payson being in love with him, and laughs to himself. Cayden obviously doesn't know what he's talking about because there is no way that his _best friend _could possibly be in love with him. Probably got his friendship love and romantic love mixed up.

"Now I'm getting all emotional and shit," he continues and then changes the subject. "So, you obviously must be... you know," he says, bringing back his regular, obnoxious, wanna-be bad boy persona. Austin gives his cousin a confused look, searching for what he means. "You know… in bed…seal the deal…"

Austin rolls his eyes as soon as he realizes what he is referring to. Just when he thought he was having a real, half-honest conversation with his cousin… "Of course you would ask me that, and no, we're waiting; not that it's any of your business."

Cayden laughs so hard that tears begin to pour out of his eyes, and Austin can't help but shake his head at him. "You, _Austin Tucker_, the former bad boy of the family, is waiting?" he asks, shocked. "You're not banging her, yet? How long have you guys been dating?"

"Two years."

"You guys have been dating for two years and no sex? Wow, God bless you, bro," he says, giving him a pat of his shoulder. "I guess you really are a reformed bad boy," Cayden continues before he walks back to his room.

If he only knew…

…

As Austin expected again, his mother wants to have a small immediate-family dinner with just the five of them and he is beyond nervous. There will be less people and more questions targeting toward him and Payson. He can only hope for the best.

He makes sure he looks his best tonight. Austin is dressed in a classy black and white suit, similar to one he would wear to a Rock banquet or a dinner with a certain ex-girlfriend's parents . He can't help but feel like this is like a mid-term test. If he is able to impress his parents tonight, he knows they'll be off his back at least a little bit more. "Payson, are you ready, yet?"

"I'm coming," she says from the bathroom. "It's not everyday I have to get dressed to go to dinner with my fake boyfriend's parents."

Austin chuckles before saying, "Well, hurry up. I'm sure they'll be ready soon."

"Alright, alright. Here I come." Payson comes out of the bathroom, and it takes all of Austin's strength to not to look at her _like that_.

His pupils dilate and he can't help but quickly run his eyes up and down the length of her body. So what if she's his best friend, he thought, he's a guy. It's only natural. She's wearing a short (not too short) simple black dress, topping it off with light makeup. It's simple and classy. It's not too sexy to make his parents uncomfortable, but sexy enough to unintentionally make him uncomfortable that he's looking at his best friend like that. He brushes it off, and remembers the position she is in his life. Payson isn't just some girl… she's Payson, his best friend, who he _shouldn't_ be physically attracted to. "Do I look alright?"

"You look amazing, Pay."

"Thanks. I wanted to look appropriate and presentable so your parents know that I'm a good girlfriend for you," she says but quickly catches her words and rephrases it," I mean _fake_ girlfriend."

"Right. So, are you finally ready, Keeler, for the biggest test of the week?"

"I hope so."

They head toward the door and switch off the light on their way out. As he closes the door, Austin whispers, "And it wouldn't hurt if we threw in a little smooch sometime during dinner, either."

Payson sighs and says, "Well, I guess if we can fake it once, we can fake it again."

…

"This is all boring stuff. I mean, where the hell is all the juicy Olympian drama?"

"Amber, I'm really not sure about this. I feel kind of dirty trying to dig up information about this girl I barely even know," Cassie says.

Amber ignores her and continues to search more about Payson.

"Well, at least they're gone now, so we don't have to worry about her or Austin catching us," Adrianne says.

"That's the spirit," Amber replies. "We just gotta dig a little bit deeper, so we can find something. I know there _has _to be something." And there sure is.

…

The night is still young and Payson and Austin, so far, are doing better than they could have imagined. His parents are impressed by not only Payson, but also the man that they think Austin has become.

"So, I need to know. How did you two start dating?" Mrs. Tucker asks.

Payson and Austin exchange glances. They really hadn't discussed the details…ever, but Payson knows that it's better if one person answers than if they both give two very different answers like they almost did once. So, Payson turns to him and says, "I got this one." He nods, as she continues, "Well, it's not the Notebook or Titanic, in fact, it's not some big love story at all. But Austin and I just got closer and closer over the years and we really understand each other. It was just a matter or time before we realized it."

Mrs. Tucker squeezes her husband's knee to contain herself. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two."

"I'm happy for us, too," Austin says; leaning in to give Payson a short, little kiss. At least they got that over with.

Michael takes a bite of his food, before stating, "It would have been nice if you guys could had competed at the Olympics at the same time."

It's still a bit of a sore subject for Austin—the fact that he didn't make the Olympic team in 2012. Seeing this, Payson makes sure to answer this one, "Well, he made the team in 2016 and I made sure to go to Rio just to watch him." It actually wasn't a lie. Payson was _that _friend who wore the 'Team Tucker' tee shirt, during the Olympics in 2016 and cheered for him every single time he went on an apparatus.

"You guys are like complete opposites, though," Megan notes.

Payson and Austin both nod, thinking of how to answer that. "Well, that's what great about us, sis. She keeps me in line."

Megan accidently lets out a laugh she didn't mean to come out. "Right... I forgot that you're 'reformed,'" she says, putting air quotes around her last word.

"Give credit to this girl," Austin says, bumping his arm against Payson's.

"Yeah, good job, Payson. I didn't think anyone was capable of doing it," Megan retorts.

"I guess everything is possible," Austin says. He can't help but laugh to himself at how much he and Payson and pulling this whole 'dating' thing off right now. He could only pull off something like this with the person who knows him best.

…

Amber, Adrianne, and Cassie— well, mostly Amber, have been searching on the Internet on Amber's laptop for the past hour and they aren't able to find anything on Payson. Even, Amber is considering giving up at this point.

"Let's just stop. This is pointless and I'm getting tired," Adrianne admits.

"Well then go to bed. I don't need you." It isn't like Adrianne gives Amber any intellectual help. After all, she isn't exactly the smartest fish in the sea.

"Fine, good night."

"Yeah, whatever," Amber says, while she continues to search.

Right as Adrianne opens the door to leave, she hears one last click and a gasp and right then she knows Amber has found her golden information. "No way," Amber bellows, covering her mouth.

Adrianne swiftly goes back over to them and asks, "What is it?"

"Oh my God. I mean, I was expecting to find something, but not like_ this_. I didn't think she had it in her."

"For God's sake, will you tell us what you found?" Cassie says.

"Okay! Brace yourselves, girls," she warns, "She had an affair with her coach_._"

* * *

Author's Note: Hm. Don't believe everything you hear on the internet. Please Review!

I don't mind constructive criticism, by the way. I'm writing this story for you guys to enjoy. I don't appreciate rude reviews, though. If you don't like the story, don't read it. But, thank you, Bee (Guest Reviewer) for your review. I appreciate the constructive criticism.

**Birthday Shoutout to Ayla Kell (Payson). Happy Birthday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We're finally almost getting to the climax, my favorite part. **

**The "plan" is for them to be there for a week and they arrived at Texas on a Sunday, so this chapter is supposed to be Thursday I believe; we are right at the middle-ish part of their journey. I was going to put all of Thursday into one chapter, but I decided to split it because I've had you guys wait long enough. I hope you enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

After last night's huge success, Austin feels the need to celebrate and finally show Payson another side to himself—before he was a bad boy.

As he heads downstairs to find something to eat, Mrs. Tucker stops him and brings him into a near corner. Wondering what she could possibly want, his mind immediately goes to the conclusion that she's found out his secret. When she faces him with a smile, he knows that can't be it.

"Austin, I just want you to know how very impressed I am with you. Last night you really proved to me that you are who you say you are. I'm happy you're no longer the bad boy and I'm happy you realize that now."

He looks down for a moment, and for the second time during this trip, feels guilty. Surprisingly, the guilt he felt were both from his _parents. _Hopefully, he could manage this week without having this damn feeling again.

"Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it."

"No problem, sweetie," she says, "Oh! And Payson… I really think you caught the right one this time, Austin."

Great, Austin thought, now it's going to be even harder trying to explain to them their upcoming staged breakup after the reunion.

Caught up in his thoughts, Austin doesn't even realize that his mother is still going on about Payson. "…I mean she's responsible, _respectable_, she still has goals for herself even after accomplishing so much in her life, and nobody can deny that she's absolutely gorgeous."

"I agree." And it's true; he does. "Speaking of Payson, I'm actually going to take her somewhere in a few hours, but I don't want to tell her where. I'm keeping it a surprise. Do you think grandma would mind if I borrow her car?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Where are you taking her?" His mother asks, curiously.

He quietly tells his mom the place where he wants to show Payson. "That's very sweet of you, Austin. I hope you two have fun," Mrs. Tucker says as she leaves the room.

…

Walking into the patio area, Payson finds Megan sitting on one of the seats, playing with her phone. Megan is one of the only girls here that Payson has actually gotten along with, and after being with Austin 24/7, it's nice to actually have someone of her own gender to talk to. "What's up, Little Tuck." Payson teases.

Megan smirks, still looking at her phone, "How about we reserve that for you and Austin's kids."

Payson laughs as she takes a seat across from Megan. "So, did you have fun last night?"

She shrugs, finally taking her eyes off of her phone. "Just another family dinner to go with another twisted family reunion. At least this time you're here, so the hot seat isn't always on me…or Austin, I guess."

"Twisted? Why would it be twisted?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something is off. I could just be wrong, but then again this _is _my family we're talking about here," she pauses, before hesitating to ask, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how does someone like you go for someone like _my brother_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's a bad boy and you're kind of…not."

"Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract."

"I get that, but you have actual goals and ambitions for your life. The only goal Austin has is for the gym, which is great. But other than that, all he cares about are partying and girls. You don't give off that vibe."

"Your brother has changed, Megan. I promise." The fact that she was able to lie like that without cracking is really surprising her.

Megan raised an eyebrow. "You think I believe that crap? Payson, I know my brother a little bit better than my parents do, so you can fool them but you can't fool me. I know Austin hasn't changed. I'm not stupid." Payson's heart rate went up, as she was confused on how to approach this. If Megan can tell that Austin hasn't changed, then she must know that Austin really doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Well, I've gotten to know your brother for years, and you gotta trust me on this one. "

"I don't know. I've gotta know it to believe it," she retorts, " I would have said that you two are faking this whole dating thing if it weren't for the amount of chemistry you two have. Can't fake chemistry. Oh yeah, and I'm not referring to those corny, cliche couple shit you two do... like feeding each other food or whatever."

All of Payson's prior nervousness and fear erases, as everything turns into confusion. "Wait a minute. You think Austin and I have _chemistry?" _She wasn't even too fazed by the fact that Megan suspects that they're faking this; it's the fact that she thinks they actually have _chemistry._

"Yes…Why is that such a surprise? He's your boyfriend," she notes.

"Yeah, I know. I just… nobody's ever said that before." What chemistry is Megan seeing? Because Payson honestly has no clue where she is seeing it. Maybe her and Austin are doing a better job with this acting thing than she thought. Maybe Megan is wrong and you _can _fake chemistry.

"Well, you do. I've never seen my brother look at someone the way he looks at you, Payson, not even Kaylie Cruz."

"He brought Kaylie home before?"

"Of course. He was _crazy _about her. I'm still trying to figure out what happened between them."

Her hands grow clammy as the chill from the sudden breeze almost match Payson's emotions inside at this moment. Some parts of the past are still very sore subjects for her and Austin.

Megan can sense this, but insinuates it's because of something else. "Ooo... sorry; I know it's not easy speaking about your boyfriend's ex."

Payson shakes her head. "No, trust me it's not a problem."

"Good. And besides, you're the only girlfriend that Austin has had that I actually like."

"You didn't like Kaylie?" Despite everything that has happened over the years, Payson knows Kaylie is still a generally nice girl that everyone loves. She's surprised that the 'people-pleaser' actually failed to please. Though, it's not the first time…

Megan starts mindlessly tapping on her phone. "I don't know," she pauses, " My parents loved her. Maybe I would've liked her more if everyone didn't try and make her my own personal role model of how I should be." Megan rolls her eyes, thinking about the past herself. They weren't always greatest memories. And Payson can tell Megan has slight inner-resentment toward her brother. "I understand he was trying to show me someone who was like me—anorexic, but it's not like any of it made me feel better."

Payson looks at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Megan. I didn't know any of this."

"It's okay. I'm not mad about that anymore. I guess I'm just mad at the fact that he's _still_ trying to make me better, even though I _am _better.

"Megan, if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Austin loves you and cares about you. He talks about you all the time. You're his little sister; he's always going to have that natural inclination to protect you. I wouldn't take it too personally. Just be grateful that you have someone who cares for you that much."

"But he treats me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself," Megan confesses.

"What do you mean?" Payson asks.

"I don't remember the last time I've had a real conversation with him. Even a simple phone convo—he still has to bring up my anorexia. I don't think he realizes that I'm fine! I haven't had a relapse in years." Payson is surprised at how much Megan is opening up to her. "He tries to bud into my life, yet he hates when other people bud into his."

Payson sighs. She really doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to get herself in the middle of Austin's family problems, but maybe it's the only way she could successfully help Austin. The truth of the matter is, Austin _is _being a hypocrite, but maybe he doesn't realize it.

* * *

Author's Note: In regards to the chemistry that Megan is seeing, do you think it's fake chemistry or real chemistry? Is it really possible to fake chemistry or is Austin and Payson an exception? Also, any ideas on where Austin is taking Payson?

I promise I'll update soon, by the way. Next chapter is one of my favorites.

**Please Review**! I didn't get many last chapter, and I really need to know what you guys think. _Paystin Romance will be arriving soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, I'm an East Coaster, so I was stuck inside my house in Hurricane Sandy. What better thing to do than to write until my power went out? 2 days. No power. Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters. Paystin bonding. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

* * *

After Austin and Payson settle into his grandmother's car, Payson asks, "Austin, where are you taking me?"

He laughs, answering, "You'll see."

"I hope you're not planning on kidnapping me and throwing me into a ditch or something," she jokes.

He laughs as he snaps on the seatbelt. "You never know. I'm all full of ideas."

"Not going to lie…I'm kind of scared, Austin."

He begins to drive and asks, "Do you really think I would actually take you to somewhere dangerous and put your life at risk, Payson?"

"Yes," she says, simply.

While they are on the road, Payson laughs when she finds an interesting CD in the glove compartment of the car. "Austin, why does your grandmother have a Gwen Stefani CD in her car?"

Austin lifts an eyebrow and takes the CD from Payson's hand, and can't stop laughing himself as he takes a look at the CD. "Well, my grandma obviously isn't all there anymore," he says, still chuckling.

"Don't worry, neither is mine. Ever since my grandfather died, she hits up Vegas any chance she can get."

"Well, Keeler, there's one thing we have in common… our grandmothers are both borderline nuts."

…

Amber is a pro at this. She understands what to do and how to do it. There are so many different ways to play the game and she knows the best way to play it. It's time to be the sneaky person she's always been.

Knowing that Payson and Austin have already left, she knows this would be the perfect opportunity to finally put her plan into action.

Putting her sweet girl face on, she heads to the kitchen where she's sure Mrs. Tucker is. Cassie quickly catches up to Amber before Amber gets the chance to go in. "Amber, are you sure you want to do this?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this, Cass."

Cassie tries to come up with something else to say to stop Amber from doing what she's about to do. "Don't you think there's another way to approach this? Maybe like talking to her first and seeing if it's actually true?"

Amber pauses and holds her index finger to her lower lip as if deep in thought. "Hm… Not really my style," she says, before continuing walking to the kitchen.

Cassie rolls her eyes as she hollers at her. "I hope you're sure of what you're doing!"

"I'm sure."

Amber finally gets her way into the kitchen and thankfully Mrs. Tucker is still in there. She's sitting down on the kitchen table, eating an apple while reading a magazine. Amber smiles, putting her nice girl act on again. "Hi, Mrs. Tucker."

"Oh, Hi Amber."

Amber leans against the island table and says, "So, how's your day been?" she asks, trying to make small talk.

"Well, it's been good, Amber; thank you for asking. Austin and Payson just left, so I'm waiting for them to come back. Payson insisted that she help cook dinner for the family with me tonight. And according to Austin, she's a fantastic cook so I can't wait," she pauses, smiling, "She's good for him, isn't she." Though, it comes out more of a statement than a question.

Amber bites her lip and takes this as the ideal opportunity to tell her. "Well, speaking of Payson…like you, I thought she was perfect for Austin but now, I'm not too sure, Mrs. Tucker." Maybe the first part wasn't true at all, but Amber knows it's the only way Mrs. Tucker to listen to what she has to say.

She frowns and takes off her reading glasses before standing up. "What do you mean?"

Amber sighs, trying to put on her best gloomy face. "We might not know her as well as we think. I don't think Austin does either."

"W-Where are you going with this? What do you know?"

"I found some information on the internet about her that might not sound too appealing to you."

"Go on," Austin's mother says.

Amber looks down and sighs to come off the least bit sympathetic. "Well, it seems that she once had an affair with her coach."

Mrs. Tucker frowns. This can't be. "_While_ she was a gymnast?"

Amber nods. "From what I heard, yes."

She shakes her head and gives herself a reality check. Half of the information on the Internet is false, and now isn't the time to let her guard down. "Amber, honey, I wouldn't listen to everything you hear on the online. Besides, Payson doesn't seem like the type who would get herself into something like that."

Amber thinks of the best way to get Charlene to believe her. "That's true… but I heard it from more than one source." Okay, maybe she didn't, but one little white lie won't hurt, right?

"Do you think it could be true?"

Amber shrugs. "I think it's very possible."

Austin's mother sighs and looks off into space for a moment. She thought that her son has finally settled with someone respectable again. Payson really has impressed her over these last few days, and has continued to applaud her for everything she's done, including turning her son's life around. But maybe that's not the case, she thought.

"I care for Austin, Mrs. Tucker, and I just want the best for him," she explains.

"Thanks, Amber, for letting me know. I have no clue what I'm going to do now," she says, covering her mouth with her hands, signifying her distress.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Tucker. I'll let you know if I find anything else."

Amber knows how to play the game, and she's played it well. It's only a matter of time before everyone knows what type of girl Payson _really _is.

…

Austin stops the car and parks outside of a small, moderate home, similar to the size of Payson's old house in Boulder. Payson gazes confusedly over her surroundings. She looks over to Austin and asks, "Austin… where are we?"

He smirks and simply says, "Get out of the car and see for yourself."

They open their doors and step out, but Payson still can't figure out where she is. "Is this someone's house?" She has no clue what Austin is up to and she's honestly afraid. Austin isn't exactly who she can call predictable.

He continues to walk to what seems like the backdoor and Payson is hesitant to even follow him, so she stays by the car. "Austin, what are you doing?"

"Stop asking questions and just follow me!" Austin yells from the back of the house.

She takes a deep breath and finally concurs after contemplating on it for a few minutes.

Austin is waiting for her right at the door and once she meets up with him, he opens the backdoor into the house. "You know, they really shouldn't leave the backdoor open; strangers could get in," he notes as they enter the house.

"Hm… and what are we?" she asked, implying that they are strangers themselves.

The twenty-eight year old smirks and pretends to ignore her comment. He loves watching his best friend freak out from being clueless.

"Austin, I'm not comfortable being in here. This is trespassing."

"Well, not really."

She frowns as she walks with him around with him. "What do you mean? I don't live here… you don't live here. Oh my God… we're going to go to jail."

He busts out into laughter. He can't help it. The way she's acting is just so darn cute to him; he knows it's time to help her erase some of her distress. "Relax, Payson," he says while laughing. "Here, maybe this will help." Austin hands to her a picture frame from the living room. Looking at the picture, her heart rate starts to slow down a bit. It's a picture of Michael, Charlene, Austin, and Megan, which must have been taken years ago because Austin looks significantly younger.

"This is…this is your house, isn't it."

"Yep, it's the house I grew up in. My parents still live here, though. I hope you weren't expecting a mansion."

Payson smiles and shakes her head. "Not at all."

"Come with me. I want to show you something." They go through the house, until they find Austin's destination, his room.

"Man, I loved this room," he says, amazed at how everything is left exactly the way he left them.

Payson grins as she explores his room and stops when she finds a picture of a baby. "Aww," she coos. "Is this your baby picture?"

He turns around to see the picture and says cockily, "Wasn't I cute?"

"Yeah, what happened?" she jokes.

"Your originality is amazing," he compliments, sarcastically.

Payson can't help but smile as she watches her best friend roam around his old room and observe who he used to be. He scans old things of his, like some of the clothes he used to wear as a teen, and pictures of family and friends. He even has one of his Mr. Kobalt posters tagged up on his wall. She hasn't seen him this amazed about something like this in a while. She could tell this room was, is, and will always be special to him. "I can tell you really love this room of yours, Austin," she states, moving closer to him.

Austin shrugs as turns around to face her. "I guess so, but it's not just for me. I want to show you another part of my life, before things got all messed up."

"I can't believe you went out your way to take me to somewhere so special to you." To other people, being taken to their best friend's old room is nothing, but Payson cherishes the little things that Austin does, and she knows that this isn't just a room. It sums up who he is, minus the bad boy persona that he tries to put on. Payson is flattered that Austin finds her _that _special to him to share this with her.

He laces her fingers with his and looks her in her green eyes with a smile. "Well, you're special to me."

"You're special to me, too." She blushes as they almost get stuck looking back into each other's eyes, something that has never happened before. At that moment, something seems different to both of them; like something has changed. They don't know what it is, but it's a feeling neither of them has felt in a long time.

Payson shakes it off and tries to find something to help her snap out of it. She looks toward his nightstand and sees a picture that makes her chuckle. "Is that a picture of you and me?"

Austin finally releases her hands and goes to see what she's talking about and it is, indeed, a picture of him and Payson that was taken years back. He completely forgot that he had put it there. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

She picks up the picture and remembers exactly when it was taken. It was taken when they started to become good friends. They sit down on the bed and gaze everything in the picture and are astonished at how they can remember this like it was yesterday. "When did you put this picture here? You were living in Boulder at the time when this picture was taken."

"Well, I put it here when I came to visit for Christmas one year, I believe. There used to be a picture of, you know, Kaylie and I there but after what happened…"

"So what am I supposed to be? Some type of replacement?" It wasn't said in an angry way, or in any type of joking way, but she was genuinely interested.

"Of course not. What happened… happened, I took the picture off, you became my best friend, and I put this picture on. I realized that relationships are bull shit, and my best friend deserves to be there more than anyone else."

She changes the topic a bit and asks,"Do you ever consider falling in love again?"

He shakes his head. "I don't take any more risks with falling for people; that's when it gets too dangerous. "

"Well, I guess it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all…" she says. They continue to look at the picture and she laughs as she says, "Remember when you used to come visit me in college any chance you got."

He nods, grinning himself. "And you used to come to my meets and cheer for me any chance you got," he pauses, "We've been through so much together."

"We have, haven't we." Payson puts the picture back on the nightstand and notices another picture on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. It's of him and Megan when they were little, and Payson realizes this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Austin about his sister. "So, your sister and I had an interesting conversation earlier on."

"You did?"

"Mhm."

"What did you two talk about?"

Of course, she wasn't going to tell him _everything_. Some things are meant to be kept private. "She knows you haven't changed."

His eyes widen and stomach sink. "D-Does she know everything? Like that you're not my girlfriend?"

"No, she suspects it but she's pretty sure we're really dating. But I don't think that's the biggest problem here. Austin, despite everything you do, I know deep down inside you're a great guy but your sister doesn't think so.

"She doesn't?"

"No and to be quite honest, I don't even think she likes you very much...no offense. You need to prove to her that whether or not you're a bad boy, you're still a good guy."

"How can she not like me? I'm so protective over her. I've been there for her through her anorexia and everything."

"Right there. That's exactly the point. Megan is doing perfectly fine on her own. You don't need to treat her like a poor, little anorexia girl all the time. You can still be there for her, but maybe you should try just being her brother for once, not her superman."

"Look, Payson, Megan might not be as strong as you think."

"Who says? She's twenty-three years old, Austin and she's your sister. Give her a chance. Please," she begs.

"I'll think about it."

"And you're also a hypocrite, by the way."

He laughs at her bluntness and says, "What?"

"Yep. You, Austin Tucker, are a hypocrite. You lecture your sister about this and that and her anorexia every time you speak to her, yet you complain when I or anyone else lectures you about anything."

"That's different."

"How is it different?" she asks, "You are a hypocrite," she singsongs.

"No I'm not," he defends.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How long are we going to do this?" he asks.

"Until you admit to yourself that you're a hypocrite."

He rolls his eyes, lifting his arms then dropping them. "Fine, maybe a little," he admits, "But it doesn't mean you can lecture me anytime you want. You know that shit annoys me." He never even realized how much him being overprotective has hurt his sister over the years and how much he really is being a hypocrite—more than he'll ever admit.

"Whatever. At least you admitted to it," she says. "She did say something else that was equally as interesting."

"What?"

"She said you and I have _chemistry._ Can you imagine?"

He chuckles at how stupid that sounds. He doesn't understand why his family keeps saying that. Austin doesn't even know why he's complaining, though. This is what he wants, but there's a difference between his family thinking he's dating Payson and them thinking that they're in love. "Tell me about it. My cousin said kind of the same thing the other day. He pointed out to me that I have a girlfriend who is 'obviously in love with me.'"

Payson laughs hard at the thought that she's giving off that impression. But at the end of the day, that's the whole point of this—to fool his family, which they are obviously succeeding in. "We must be doing a really good job with this that your family actually believes that we have this so-called 'chemistry'."

"We make a pretty good team, Pay," he notes, as he gives her a high-five.

"We've always made a good team, Austin."

The two best friends sit and enjoy each other's company for a few minutes before he asks a serious question that he's wanted to ask for years, but never found the right time to ask it. "Pay, whatever happened between you and Rigo."

She's completely caught off guard. Where did this come from? She hasn't even heard that name in a while and she didn't want to, either. Payson frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I've never wanted to pressure you into telling me, but I really need to know. I know something went down but you never told me what exactly happened."

Payson is speechless and doesn't even know what to say. She wasn't even prepared to discuss this topic…she's never prepared to discuss this topic. She gulps over the sudden knot in her throat, and her voice quavers as she speaks, "Austin, w-what compelled you to even bring this up?"

"I don't know, Pay. It's just that…I tell you every little thing about me, every secret, including what happened with Kaylie. But, yet, I still don't know anything about what happened between you and your ex."

"I'm just not comfortable talking about that, Austin, and you know that!"

"Neither am I comfortable talking to you about half of the things that I talk to you about, but I still do it because you're my _best _friend and I trust you. It's not fair, Payson. I've been your friend for years and vice-versa. We've been through so much together. You should be comfortable talking to me about anything!"

"Look, Austin. I'm just better at being the problem-solver than the person that needs their problems solved, okay?"

He rolls his eyes in disbelief that his best friend can't even talk to him about parts of her life. "Well then maybe I'm not the only one being a hypocrite here."

Her heart sinks as she realizes that Austin's right. Austin Tucker has outsmarted her. She's always budding into his life and making him tell her everything, yet she can't do the same thing herself. She acknowledges that it's really not fair to Austin, but even more, it's really not fair to herself. And at that moment she grasps a shocking fact. She, Payson Keeler, is as much as a hypocrite as Austin is. Maybe even more.

* * *

Author's Note: As you can see, they both have problems that they need to majorly solve but with the help of each other. Any guesses on what happened that Payson doesn't want to talk about? And do you think the information that Amber found out is true or false?

Next chapter is explosion chapter, I believe. Well, more like it's the chapter that leads up to the explosion chapter, but there's a big twist that's going to happen that'll lead to the explosion.

**Please Review!** Thank you guys so much for the reviews from last chapter. They made me smile. Let's keep it going please!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Kind of short chapter compared to the last one… I think you'll like it, though.**

**By the way, a reader (wisdomlingersx) mentioned this story reminds her of **_**The Proposal**_**, so I decided to check it out. While watching it, I was laughing at some of the striking similarities already and I haven't even finished watching it. None of this story was stolen from that movie given that I had never watched it until now. The writer and I must have similar minds. This is going to be quite different, though, but you will see some similarities.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Usually, having dinner or any meal with Austin's family is not a problem at all for Payson, especially after her and Austin won his parents over at dinner the other night. But for some reason, this dinner on Friday evening is more uncomfortable than all the rest. She feels like she's suddenly the only one in the hot seat... and not in a good way.

"Payson, Austin also tells me that you're a great coach," Mrs. Tucker mentions at the dinner table. Most people are involved in their own private conversations with other people at the table, so only a few people are actually paying attention to her.

Payson looks up at Austin and grins before answering, "Yes, well, I try my best for the gymnasts."

"You must miss being a gymnast, huh?" Adrianne notes, before taking a bite of her food.

"I do, but I'm a coach now, so it's nice not having to leave the gymnastics world completely. I can't even imagine leaving it."

"So, you were at the gym like 24/7… you must have been really close with everyone there," Amber notes.

"Of course, how do you think we got together?" Austin says.

Payson lightly bumps Austin and says, "We weren't even close until _after _I retired from gymnastics, silly."

Amber rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Gag me." It 's quiet enough for only Cassie and Adrianne to hear. "I bet you were even closer with your coach."

Payson frowns, "What do you mean?"

"You know, you were with him _all the time_. You were probably around him more than you were around your family," she explains, "What do you think I meant?" Amber asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Amber is trying to get to something; Payson can tell. She just can't seem to figure out what it is.

…

After dinner is over, Payson offers to wash the dishes. While doing so, Payson can't help but think of what Amber had against her. She was nice to her for a total of two minutes, and then all of a sudden she was a complete bitch to her.

She's so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't realize that Thomas, Austin's cousin's child, has been waiting there; ready to wash his dessert plate by himself. "It's alright, sweetie, I can do it for you," Payson says, taking the plate from the little boy.

The three-year old continues to stand there and rocks back and forth on his feet, as if he has something else to say. Stopping washing the dishes, Payson laughs and looks down to him. "Is there something else you need?"

He nods and quietly asks, "Are you going to marry my Uncle Austin?"

Amusement is written all over her face as the young boy smiles back at her. "Do you want me to marry him?"

Thomas nods his head and explains, "My mommy said that if you marry my uncle, then maybe next time we come, I'll have a little cousin to play with."

Payson's eyes widen. She definitely was not expecting that to come out of his mouth, but then again, it isn't the first time during this trip that someone mentioned something to her about having babies.

She chuckles as she says, "We'll see. Now go find your mom; I'm sure she wants you in bed."

"Okay," he says, dejectedly. "Good night, Payson."

"Good night, Thomas." She watches him walk away to find his mother and Payson can't stop smiling at how cute he is.

Not long after her short conversation with Thomas, Payson hears her name quietly being mentioned in the room next to the kitchen. It's obviously something that whoever is speaking doesn't want anyone else to hear. Unfortunately for them, she could hear it. She moves closer to the division between the kitchen and the other room, making sure not to enter. She generally isn't one to eavesdrop, but she's interested in what they possibly could be saying about her that they don't want anyone to hear. Payson puts her back to the wall, getting as close as she could get without being seen.

Listening more closely to the voice, she realizes that it's Amber and Mrs. Tucker speaking. This can't be good. Luckily, she's able to catch the most important parts of their discussion.

"…Amber, are you sure this is true? I'm really skeptical about this information," Charlene says

"Mrs. Tucker, I wouldn't tell you something if I wasn't sure it was true," she assures, even though she would gladly tell her something about Payson even if she wasn't sure it was true. "And apparently, what I told you yesterday isn't it."

Charlene eyebrows lift as Amber continues, "Supposedly, that's how she got on the Olympic Team… because she was having… relations with her coach."

Payson's mouth drops and she frowns as she hears this. This can't be happening to her. Just when she thought everything was going perfectly, something like this happens. She barely knows most of these people. How is possible that rumors are spreading about her here? This must have be why Amber was questioning her at the dinner table about her closeness with Sasha, and why she felt so uncomfortable. She really was trying to get to something.

It's enough. She's heard enough. Her and Austin were so close to completing this week. It's Friday night and they had two more days left. Now wasn't the time to break. It was only a matter or time until they got on a plane back to Boulder and she wouldn't have to come across this again. She stays strong and makes sure she doesn't cry.

Payson quickly finishes the rest of the dishes then heads upstairs to her and Austin's room. She lies down on the bed and takes slow deep breaths, trying to forget everything she just heard. She almost feels like a teenager again, with all the racing emotions she has felt this week.

Austin barges into the room, already plotting where he wants to take Payson tonight. "Payson," he begins.

She sits up and despondently answers, "Yes?"

He puckers his brows. Something is wrong with Payson and he could tell. Of course, he also knew that she wouldn't tell him, but it was worth a shot. "Is something wrong, Pay?"

She shakes her head, still with a low-spirited expression. She's usually good at hiding her emotions, but it was hard or her to do so this time.

"Payson, talk to me," he says, sitting down next to her.

"I just lost something. That's all," she lies. Payson knows if she tells Austin what's really wrong with her, he would immediately make a scene that would put a bigger dent between him and his family. She doesn't want that.

"Do you want me to look for it?" he asks.

"No. It's fine; it's not important.

Austin recognizes that her explanation is a lie, but chooses not to pressure her into having to tell him. He wants this night to be fun for the both of them. The type of fun he's used to.

"Well, I have the perfect cheer-up medicine."

"What is it? Cocaine?" Payson teases, and she finds it impossible not to laugh at her own joke.

"Haha. Very funny, Keeler. Anyway, there's this place downtown Austin on 6th street. It's pretty much the hottest spot in the city. You can't come here and not hit up 6th street."

Payson lifts an eyebrow. "And what does this '6th street' include?"

"Clubs, bars, beer, hot ass chicks… everything I enjoy."

The twenty-five year old rolls her eyes. She should have expected Austin to take her to a place like this sometime during this trip. It's not a shock to her. "Of course." This is so typical Austin.

"Come on, Pay, it'll help you feel better. Plus, it's Friday night. Why don't you let loose for just one night? You can continue being the focused, responsible woman you are in the morning." Surprisingly to Austin, it doesn't take Payson more than five seconds to think about it before she agrees to it.

It wasn't her normal scene, but she knew letting go for a night wasn't going to hurt her. Besides, she's not even that big of a drinker; there's no way she would let herself get as drunk as Austin. She needs to stay controlled, so she can make sure Austin can stay in control.

…

They end up going to a nightclub, and it's even wilder than she expects. The last time she's been to a club was when Austin dragged her to go with him years ago and on Lauren's twenty-first birthday. The first thing Austin does when he enters is buy him and Payson a shot of Vodka. Actually, the first thing he does is check out a girl's ass but Payson turns his head away.

Three shots later and Payson is way past drunk. Weighing more than Payson, Austin isn't as drunk as she is, but is drunk enough. With the music blasting loud enough for people down the street to hear and strobe lights bright enough to blind their eyes, it was hard for either of to stay seated. Austin dances with a few girls and a few guys get a bit handsy with Payson but Austin quickly pushes them aside and tells them to back off. After a while, they find themselves dancing with each other, but soon are seated down near the bartender discussing things with each other.

Regrettably for Payson, when she get's this drunk, things slip out of her mouth that she wouldn't normally say if she were sober. One of the reasons she doesn't do this.

Laughing uncontrollably, they can barely get words out of their mouth. And when they do come out, it's in a slurred manner.

"…I can't believe… how drunk I am..." Payson says.

"I can't believe how drunk you are either. I thought you don't do this."

"I don't," she agrees. "I see… I see why you do this… so often, though."

He nods his head slowly. "It's great. Ever since… what happened… it's been my life."

"I can't imagine doing this all the time," Payson says, "Although, it is quite nice."

"You don't have to be so perfect all the time, Payson."

Payson chuckles. "Trust me. I'm not perfect," she begins, "At all. Everyone has problems... some are just better are hiding it than others. I'm one of those."

Even being wasted, he can't help but try his best to focus on what Payson is saying. Maybe she would finally open up to him, but chances are he wouldn't remember it past tonight.

She continues on to explain, even in her drunk behavior. "Most of my friendships from when I was a teenager… went toxic…I lost Kaylie as my friend. Kelly follows everything that Kaylie does, so I lost her too. I almost lost Lauren. Emily is so caught up in Damon and motherhood that I barely even get to see her anymore. Jordan is the only one who actually completely stuck by me."

"What ever happened between you and Kaylie, anyway? You never…. You never told me."

"It's not important," she mumbles, "Oh, and to top it off…. The guy I lost my virginity to… well, that was a total bust. You really… You really want to know what happened?" she said, lazily pointing her finger at him.

He nods, while Payson says to the bartender. "Uh.. Excuse me, can you get me another one… another one of these," she asks, pointing to her empty shot glass. When she gets ahold of the vodka, she quickly pours it in her mouth and swallows. "Let me tell you what happened, Tucker. It was during the whole Olympics thingy… London…. You know what I mean. It was the day before the BMX competition, so I went to go wish him good luck. Then, I overheard him talking to his BMX buddies about how incredible _easy_ I was to get in bed. How he wasn't expecting me to sleep with him only after a month. One of his teammates even started to make fun of me; he didn't know I was there listening to it all, though. But he didn't even say anything to defend me." Payson explains, vaguely, "I'm so stupid…" she says, laughing hysterically. "I fell for a guy that I didn't know was a total jerk."

"No, you're not stupid and you didn't deserve that. But you know the problem you girls tend to make? You fall for the wrong guy just cause he always says the right things. And then you cry when something like that happens," he says as Payson nods. "If you ask me, though, I'm the one who's stupid. I mean, Kaylie fucking cheats on me then breaks up with me, and I actually _beg _her to take me back even though she's the one who did wrong. That's stupidity. Now she's married to that guy and even has a kid with him, and look at me. No wonder my parents are ashamed of me. I should be the one married with a kid. Whatever, though. I don't care," Austin continues. "Get me another one of those,' he orders to the bartender. Unluckily for Austin, when he get's drunk, he tends to spill out everything, as well. He hates talking about what happened between him and Kaylie, which is what he didn't want to discuss with Payson the day after his mother had called him about this reunion. In fact, it's the sole reason why he's the way he is. His heart got broken and he was never able to recover from that.

"Well… that's why you're the way you are. Because of what happened. Anyway, the point is… my life isn't as peachy and perfect as you think it is. I don't want what happened to happen to me again."

"Payson… many people spend their lives trying to make it better, unfortunately, they forget to live it."

He's right and she knows it. She honestly just wanted to get back to his grandmother's house and get some sleep, though. "Let's just go back. I… I think I've partied enough to last me a lifetime."

Austin and Payson get up from their seats and hold onto each other to keep themselves steady. "Shit. I thought I was going to be sober enough to take care of the both of us. I think I'm more drunk than you are," Payson says with uncontrollable giggles as she stumbles.

Coming out of the club, they catch a taxi back to Austin's grandmother's place. The whole taxi ride consists of laughing and mumbling of random things. This is probably the most Austin has ever gotten drunk, and definitely for Payson.

When they get to the house, Austin hands the driver some bills in his pocket, which probably equals twice as much as the driver asks for. They're out of the cab and almost in the house before the driver can even give him back change.

The best friends stumble into the house, and realize that everywhere is dark and everyone is asleep. "Fuck, what time is it? Everyone is asleep," Austin notices.

"Shh. It's midnight. Don't make too much noise. Let's just try and get upstairs."

They quietly sneak back up to their room, thankful that nobody noticed them sneak in this late at night… or so they thought.

Payson and Austin eventually get upstairs after almost slipping twice. After going into their room, the rest was kind of a blur from there. They're way too drunk to think and make proper decisions. The kissing to the ripping of each other clothes to the touches that were ten times more than just a hug or a kiss. Between the kissing, she manages to ask, "Austin, are you sure we should be doing this?" Payson knows she should have stopped both of them from there, except excessive alcohol does too much to a person. And because of that, she couldn't.

* * *

Author's Note: Nothing much to say after that. **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The "explosion" chapter. Please don't hate me. We're on Saturday now, and believe it or not, it is going to take up a total of about four chapters. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Waking up from sleep, the first thing that Payson realizes is how much pain she is in. Her head is pounding and is in desperate need for an Advil. This is definitely a hangover.

She gently massages her head, trying to ease some of the pain. The last thing she remembers last night was drinking and talking with Austin, although she can't quite remember what they spoke about. Hopefully it wasn't anything too embarrassing.

Payson then notices that her head is on Austin's bare chest, as usual. They almost became accustomed to Payson's head resting on his chest every morning this week.

When she finally actually opens her eyes, her vision is blurred and her head is still pounding. Worst hangover ever. She slips off his chest and rests her head on the pillow on her side of the bed.

She's confused when her back is cold and it feels as if there is no barrier between her and the bed. Because there isn't.

This is when she realizes that she's naked. Payson peeks under the covers and takes note of her bare chest and bare…everything.

Alright, maybe there is another explanation to this other than what she expects, Payson thought. There is only one other way to find out.

She hesitates and is afraid to even look under the covers again, but she needs to know. Payson glances under and sees that Austin's not wearing anything, as well. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand, not only at the fact that he's naked but because she _saw _him naked.

Taking several deep breaths, she can't even keep her thoughts into place. What the hell happened last night?

The former gymnast picks up Austin's shirt from the ground, putting it on to de-expose herself. She also takes note of the clothes she remembers putting on last night, including her bra and underwear. In addition, Payson throws on a pair of shorts from her suitcase and heads downstairs before Austin wakes up.

Going downstairs, Payson tries her best to remember what happened last night but she can't. She's never gotten this drunk before. She doesn't even do this. Ever. She can only think of one explanation of why she woke up to find both her and Austin naked. It can't be, though. They would never… she would never.

She looks into the cabinet to get a glass for water, in hopes of subduing her throbbing hangover. After getting water, she just stands there for a few minutes, thinking how she was stupid enough to get herself that drunk. Payson promised herself the night before that she would not get wasted for the purpose of taking care of herself and Austin. Unfortunately, she might have gotten herself worse than her best friend.

After her fourth glass of water, she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She prays it's not Austin, but of course, it is. Payson turns back around, so she's not facing him. If they really did have sex, there was no way she would be able to face him.

When Austin comes downstairs he's quite shocked himself. He woke up naked with Payson beside him. Not a usual occurrence. So, he went back to sleep, thinking it was some sort of dream. He woke up again and was still naked, except that time nobody was beside him.

He doesn't even know what to think of this. It seemed near impossible that him and Payson actually had sex. She's his best friend. He's hooked up with girls before, of course, with no problem but with Payson it just seems… different. He tries to think of something else that can explain this. The thing is, all the evidence he's seen and knows proves that it must have happened. He noticed the clothes on the floor from the first time they woke up. And from experience, he _knows _when he's hooked up with someone the previous night.

This whole situation is scaring him, himself. And he definitely knows Payson isn't going to be happy. She's going to try to deny it and try to think of any other possible explanation as to why they woke up naked next to each other. He's scared to even approach her. This isn't the type of thing she does, and the only time she would ever make a remotely bad decision, would be when alcohol has taken over.

When he comes downstairs,her back is to his direction, and every time he walks, she keeps moving to make sure they don't make eye contact. She keeps quiet, with a worried face the whole time, keeping her glass of water close to her. The best method that Austin thinks of right now is to let her be.

Trying to make at least a little conversation, Austin asks, "Can you pass me a coffee cup, please?"

She nods as she reaches into the cabinet and gives him the cup, barely even looking at him.

He really hates this. He thought how they acted after their first kiss was bad, but this is a thousand times worse. At least before, she could speak to him, let alone look at him. Austin barely remembers the last time that Payson refused to speak to him; that was years ago. And it wasn't even this bad. She could at least look at him in the eye. This morning it's like they're strangers.

Payson finally musters up some courage inside of her to open her mouth and speak; she gets straight to the point. Still without looking at him she asks quietly, with a quivered voice, "Austin, what happened last night?" Obviously not quiet enough that someone else, beside Austin, could hear.

Before Austin could answer her, Mrs. Tucker, just coming into the kitchen says, "I think I know. Last night around twelve AM, while everyone was asleep and I had thought you two went out to do something productive, I heard… laughing. Uncontrollable laughter. Little did I know, you two went out partying and came back drunk," Mrs. Tucker explains as Payson puts her head down again in shame. "You two fell a few times up the steps, but I figured I'd stay back and leave you to learn your lesson. I don't know much of what happened after that, but considering you're wearing my son's shirt… I'm sure you can figure it out."

Payson's heart rate starts to build up as she realizes that it's all true. She didn't want to believe it, but it's true.

"And in your _grandmother's_ house. You know, I wouldn't put it past Austin," she admits as Austin frowns, "But Payson, you? I expected a lot more from you," Charlene gives them both one last disapproving look before walking away.

And then it hits her. Payson cracks, and makes a decision that she feels is best. She's not angry because realizes that she let down Mrs. Tucker. She's angry because realizes that she let down herself. She still doesn't look at Austin as she takes her phone and calmly goes toward the steps.

"Payson, wait," Austin says, following her toward the staircase.

She runs up the stairs, and says into the phone, "Hi, can I get a cab to the Austin-Bergstrom airport?" She still had the number of the taxi that they called last night to get them to 6th street.

Austin runs up the stairs to catch up with her. She walks back into the room, grabs her suitcase from the ground, and starts furiously and rapidly packing her belongings. "Payson Keeler," she says back into the phone.

"Payson, what are you doing?"

She continues packing and doesn't answer him until after she's finished her phone conversation with the taxi company.

"You know, Austin, when I agreed to come here, I didn't agree to deal with some stupid high school type drama. I came to help you. I didn't come to listen to some damn rumors about me from how many years ago or to sleep around with you."Payson can't even believe she let this happen. She shouldn't have even agreed to go in the first place. It was a disaster waiting to happen and she should have seen it coming.

Austin is confused and puzzled with what's going on. He expected her to be to pissed, but not like this. He's never seen her this way before. "Pay, wh-what's going on? What are you doing?"

Payson angrily sighs as she finally turns around and looks at him. "Don't you get it, Austin? I'm turning into you! I'm not the type of girl who lies to her family on a normal basis just to get out of a situation, rest assured that I'm not the type of girl who gets so drunk that I don't even remember a damn thing that happened from the previous night, and I'm _definitely_ not the type of girl who goes around sleeping with random guys."

"Payson, I'm hardly a random guy," he notes.

She ignores his statement and continues packing. "God, you take so many things for granted, Austin."

He frowns, as he says, "What do you mean I take things for granted?"

"Your family, your life, me," she say, facing him. "Do you know how much I would kill for something like this? I love my family, and if this were me, I would love a big family reunion and would embrace the whole experience. Austin, look at you. You have all this family who loves you so much and just wants to see you do well. They've been there for you your whole life. And in return, you lie to them for all these years?" Payson says. "Or how about me? I don't think you realize how much you take me for granted."

"I don't take you for granted," he argues. Maybe the rest was true, but he likes to believe that the one person who he fully appreciates is Payson.

"Really? Because who has been by your side this whole time? Who has been the one person who actually knows everything you do and everything about you and is still willing to be there for you? Who was there for you when Kaylie cheated on you and you were a total wreck and didn't even want to get out of the house? Who was there for you when you were so hungover some mornings and didn't have any Advil left at your house and needed me to get you some from the drugstore? Who was there for you all those times you didn't feel like cooking and went out of her way to drive over to your house and bring you leftovers? Who was there for you when you just needed someone to talk to? Or who was there for you when you needed someone to come and act like your girlfriend for a week and lie to your family with? Me," she says. She also does something that she doesn't let him see often. She lets tears fall out of her eyes, and Austin wants nothing more than to give her the comfort she needs, but he knows she wouldn't let him.

He doesn't realize how much she really does for him. The fact that she feels like he doesn't appreciate all of it as much as he should, makes him feel like he's the worst best friend to ever exist. Austin puts a hand on her shoulder and starts to say, "Payson, I'm-"

Payson shrugs his arm off of her and turns back around to him, sharply. "Don't touch me," she says through clenched teeth.

He looks at her with a concerned face for a moment, before asking. "What's happening to us, Pay?"

Payson doesn't answer him, zipping up her suitcase. "I honestly have to get ready. The taxi will be here any minute. I'll leave your shirt back on the bed," she

"Please don't leave. You don't even need to keep lying with me; I'll figure something out. Just _please, please _don't leave." And for the first time since he was little, he allows a tear to roll down his face in front of someone. Even when Kaylie cheated on him, he never let himself cry in front of anyone, even Payson.

For a moment, Payson is tempted to unpack her suitcase and give him a hug but she's too raged and wretched. She has disappointed herself and needs time away from Austin to think, and going back to Boulder is the best option for Payson right now. She shakes her head. "Austin, we had sex. Me and you had _sex _with each other. Do you realize how much of a mistake that was? Things are not going to get back to the way they were. This is going to change our relationship forever, and you know it too. I'm sorry, but I just have to go," she says before walking into the bathroom to get ready.

It took a few minutes after Payson goes into the bathroom for Austin to realize that he has lost his best friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Not going to lie, this kind of made me tear up a bit. Next chapter is literally going to be all of Austin's thoughts and realizations.

**Please Review and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good holiday. This is going to be a pretty short chapter by the way because it's all going to be Austin's thoughts and realizations.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Austin has never felt more hurt in his life. The hurt he felt when Kaylie had fully admitted to cheating on him was nothing compared to how he feels now. And this time, he knows it's completely his fault. Regardless of his way of life, he should have been more responsible and careful, especially while having Payson under his care. He should have forced himself to be under control this one night, incase they both got out of hand.

As he lies down alone in the bedroom, he thinks about almost everything, including the choices he's made/making in his life. He remembers all the lectures that Payson has given him. Maybe he should have paid attention to them a little bit more. If he did, maybe she'd still be by his side. Though, he still listens to what she has to say; he just doesn't take it as seriously as he should.

Payson was right about what she said this morning. She has been the only person completely there for him. Whenever he's needed something, she's always there. Now he starts to think... perhaps the reason he doesn't listen to Payson's attempts to try and 'fix him' is because he doesn't understand why she still cares.

The door opens and the light is almost blinding from the hallway, contrasting with the darkness of his room. It's his sister; she knows about Payson leaving and is aware of Austin's state right now. She rarely acts sympathetic to him, but these are one of those times when she knows it isn't time for jokes or a witty, sarcastic manner. "Hey Austin," Megan begins, opening the door halfway; enough for him to see her face. "Mom wanted me to ask you if you were eating dinner."

He shakes his head, giving her a slight smile. Megan opens the door all the way and enters the bedroom. She hops on top of the bed and hopes to finally have a real conversation with her brother—one that doesn't involve that other piece of her life that she isn't exactly in a relationship with anymore—anorexia. She just wants it to be him and her right now.

"So, that's it? She just left?"

"Well, it's a lot more complicated than her just leaving… but yeah, pretty much," Austin says.

"Yeah tell me about it. I heard about your… fun night yesterday. Did you guys break up or something?"

Austin sighs, looking down. "Something like that."

She looks into her brother's eyes and despite everything, she knows he cares for Payson. She knows he's hurt and his heart is shattered more than it has ever been. "I know you love her. Just stay strong, okay?"

Austin looks back at his little sister and instantly thinks of Payson again. He remembers the conversation him and Payson had a couple days ago. Prior to that, it never crossed his mind that he was being a so-called 'hypocrite.' When Payson mentioned it to him, which was the first time it actually occurred to him that maybe he was being a hypocrite. It's hard to see his baby sister grow up, and as the years go by it seems like she needs him less and less. At the end of the day, she is twenty-three and Austin realizes it's time to let go… just a little. After living under the same roof with her again this past week and seeing how independent she has become, he recognizes that Megan is no longer the girl she used to be. Megan has the ability to take care of herself. "Meg, do you feel like I'm a hypocrite? Like I contradict myself?"

She frowns, wondering what he means, then something clicks and she realizes where this is coming from. "Wow. Payson really tells you everything," Megan notes.

"Well, rumor has it that you're not the biggest fan of me."

Megan moves closer to her brother and says, "For your information, the reason why I started to feel pressure and in result became anorexic, was because I wanted to be just like you. Austin, you were an Olympian, and I wanted that. Then I became anorexic and you started to become so overprotective of me. I mean, for God's sake, you brought your damn girlfriend to try and help 'fix me.'"

"You think I brought Kaylie to fix you?"

"It sure damn felt like it," she says, "You might not have realized it, but I know it was part of your plan—to show me an example of how I should be, and it hurt. Badly. And then the icing on the cake? You don't even talk to me, like a brother anymore. This is the first real conversation I've had with you in like ten years."

He looks down and throws his head in his hands. What the fuck did he do? Megan didn't deserve any of this. He really didn't become conscious of the fact, until now, of how much of an asshole he has been. Austin thought he was doing her the favor of being so overprotective, but it seems to have done more harm than good.

The older sibling puts his arms around his sister, and gives her the hug that she needs and deserves while whispering, "I'm sorry."

And it's all she needs. She doesn't need some big speech explaining why, or how he's going to change. A simple 'I'm sorry' is more than she could ever ask for. She knew it's enough for her to be assured that when she sees his name blinking on her phone screen, she'll be smiling instead of rolling her eyes.

When they let go, Megan starts to wipe the tears from her cheeks, never letting her smile fade. Austin, on the other hand, has let too many tears come out today that they're barely any left. "I'm going to go down stairs and eat. Mom probably wants me back. If you want, I'll sneak you up some food, like old times. Okay?" she says, still drying her face with her sleeve.

He smiles. "I'm not hungry, but thanks, sis."

Megan nods, as she says, "No problem, Austin. Feel better, alright?" She leaves the room and turns off the light, finally feeling content. Her brother may still not be who he's telling everyone he is, but she has him back.

Austin continues to lie down on the bed. What just happened was all because of Payson. If it weren't for her, his sister may still hate his guts right now.

His thoughts go back to what Payson mentioned earlier on about him taking her for granted. It all kind of started after Payson and Rigo split, but it all really started after Kaylie had cheated on Austin.

Kaylie met Kenneth a year after the Olympics. For some reason, Kaylie had an instant attraction to him, physically and emotionally. They met up a few times, every chance they got, and it almost felt like Kaylie's destiny to be with him. It took the two a year after that to hook up behind Austin's back. Kaylie had fully admitted to Austin right after it happened that she slept with Kenneth. Austin was hurt, but his love for her was so much that he was willing to give her a second chance. Unfortunately for him, she didn't even want him back. She did not regret her decision to cheat on Austin nor did she regret her decision to let him go. It was the worst state he's been in, and he couldn't help but feel like he must have done something wrong.

Payson came into the picture a lot more and was there for him. Almost right after she found out about it, she met up with Austin and gave him a hug that he's never forgotten. Emotionally, she didn't leave his side from there on. It was a friendship, he didn't expect but cherished. Despite Payson's support, he was still hurt. He wasn't in love with Kaylie anymore, but the pain was still there. So, he turned to extra support from partying. And it was then he started to seriously live up to his title, "Bad Boy of Gymnastics." He started to jump from girl to girl, get drunk all the time, and party as much as he could. He loved that part of his life; it made him forget everything. It was when his philosophy on love began; that it's a waste of time and complete bull shit. After winning gold again at the 2016 Olympics, it was time for him to retire for good. So, Austin went back to school for a couple years at the University of Colorado Boulder to earn his degree, while running the Rock. Payson joined him at the Rock after, of course, graduating from her university in 2016, so they could be even closer. Their friendship had become even stronger after that.

He even remembers as far back as when he came to the Rock for the first time. Payson was the first gymnast, actually the first person, from the gym to ask him the three simple words: "Are you okay?" She probably doesn't even know that, but it's the small things that stand out to him the most.

Austin has had a lot of friends in his life. Some were real, a lot were fake. Some lasted, some didn't. But he's only had one real best friend that has gone strong for almost ten years. Although he's known some of the people in his life for longer, at the end of the day, friendship isn't about who you've know the longest. It's about who walked into his life and said, "I'm here for you," and proved it. And Payson proves it every single day.

He thinks of her smile that warms his heart every single time and her green eyes that he could look into for days. This is the first time he's felt emotionally detached from Payson, and it hurt like hell. He feels as if he is in hell right now. He may have lost his best friend today, but he gained a better understanding of everything. Whether this is the end of their friendship or not, Payson has changed his life.

Austin hasn't been able to get Payson off of his mind since she left. He sits up, as he finally is able to answer the question that has been recurring in his head: Why is he feeling so crushed over a broken friendship? Friendships come and go. It's because Payson isn't just a friend, in fact she isn't just a best friend. She's… Payson. _His_ Payson.

Everything starts to make perfect sense as he realizes something that he should have realized years ago. Something he can't believe it's taken him a week with his _family _to figure out. Something that took her being gone for him to finally understand.

It's time, and he knows what he needs to do. It'll be hard, but he has to do it.

* * *

Author's Note: There wasn't much dialogue because, like I said, it's all Austin's thoughts. What did you think? What do you think is going on from those last two paragraphs? I didn't get too many reviews from last chapter (I know nobody likes to see Payson and Austin fight), but let me know what you think. **Please Review!**

This would be a good time to read the lyrics to the song, _You Make Me Wanna_ by Usher. It pretty much sums up Austin's thoughts, and you'll totally get it if you don't already.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Major kudos to Austin in this one. I hope you enjoy it! **

**This might be the longest chapter yet.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Austin Tucker cannot believe he's about to do this. Doing this is the last thing he imagined himself doing, ever. But he would do _anything_ for this one person. He isn't just doing this for her, though; he's doing it for himself. He needs to get this off his chest. It's the right thing to do.

Austin isn't doing this to make her come back, either. In fact, Austin doesn't even plan on telling her. He's doing it just because he knows it's what she would want.

After contemplating on it for about an hour, he finally musters up the sufficient amount of courage to get out of the bed. He knows everyone is done eating dinner, so it's the best time to do this.

Turning the night lamp on, he goes to the mirror to try to fix himself up a little bit. He doesn't want them to think he's been crying all day like a little kid. Every time a part of his mind tells him to get back into bed, he thinks of her face. It makes him want to do this even more.

As he heads downstairs, everybody has already disappeared and it's very quiet. The twenty-eight year old looks into the porch window and sees everyone making s'mores outside. Austin smiles; whether he likes to admit it or not, he's doing this for them too. He looks around the house and exhales with relief when he catches his mom, dad, and sister alone in the family room, watching television. He would have done this regardless, but it's a lot easier starting with his immediate family.

He stands in front of the television, so that they can only focus their attention on him. It's like someone waking up from the dead to his family right now. Austin hasn't been out of that room since this morning. They expected him to be lying there till his flight tomorrow. He gets straight to the point as soon as they are focused on him. Austin doesn't waste time, nor hesitate to say, "Everything was a lie."

His parents are confused as they sit up straighter. Both his parents and his sister tilt their heads a bit, signaling for him to explain.

Surprisingly, everything is coming out of his mouth calmly, despite the rapid pace of his beating heart. "Payson isn't my girlfriend. She was never my girlfriend. I don't even have a girlfriend. To be quite honest, I hate relationships and commitments. So, congratulations, Megan, looks like your prior suspicions were true."

Charlene and Michael simultaneously yell, "What?," at their eldest child.

Megan smirks as she leans back into her seat and says, "Oh my God. She really tells you everything."

"Not everything," he retorts.

"Austin," Michael begins, but his son quickly cut him off.

"Dad, that's not all. I'm also still not the man you think I am. I still love to party, hop from girl to girl, get drunk….I think you get the drift. Truth is, I'm still the Bad Boy of Gymnastics. That's been my life. I coach all day, party all night. So, once again, congratulations, Sis. Looks like you've guessed it again."

"What is she like your messenger? But anyway, oh my God! You _really_ screwed us over, Austin."

Michael's face changes into one that Austin hates to see. Austin hates when his dad looks at him like that. He hates seeing his dad disappointed in him, almost as much as when Payson is. It's because he never shows his disappointment and when he does, it's bad enough for a person to become disappointed in himself or herself. Michael doesn't even know what to say because he's utterly shocked. He thought his son was finally becoming who he was meant to be; he's disappointed that it's not the case. However, Michael is more disappointed in himself that he doesn't know his son well enough to actually fall for this shit. "Son, I don't understand."

"Austin Edward Tucker, where do you expect me to begin with this? Why would you lie to us?" His mother asks .

"Mom, do you realize how much pressure you put on me to settle down? I didn't think I had a choice."

"Because Austin, if you don't realize… you are_ twenty-eight _years old. Your father and I aren't getting any younger, and neither is your grandmother or _my_ parents. We know you have a stable career, but Austin there's more to life than that. We want to see you get married, have children of your own. We just want you to be happy. I know your lifestyle may make you happy right now. But let me tell you, in the next five-years, partying every night _isn't_ going to make you happy. And Austin, quite frankly, I can't express how disappointed I am with you."

Austin slowly nods his head. He understands what she's saying about this matter for the first time. He knows settling down should be what he's focusing on at this point in his life, but after living his life like this for so many years, he doesn't know how to do that. "I'm sorry to all of you. My break up with Kaylie was a lot more complicated than you guys know. The thing is, it damaged me and that's why I've been living like this. It's no one's fault but mine, though. I'm responsible for making myself the way I am today."

"What happened?" Charlene asks.

"I'll explain later. Mainly because it's beside the point. That was in the past, and from now on, I'm looking forward."

"I'm glad to hear that, son, but there's something I need to tell you," Michael says. He stands up and positions himself right in front of his son, so he looks at him and nothing else. "Like your mother said, you are twenty-eight years old. You're a grown man and now responsible for your own life. So, if you want to live it to the point where you're partying every night, that's your problem. If you want to live it to the point where you have ten different women having your children, that's your problem. You're a very independent person; you've never been dependent on us. But just so you know, your mother and I are no longer responsible for you. You're responsible for yourself. And that's all I have to say." He sits back down after his point is made.

"I agree. It is my life. And the reason why I've told you guys this is because I'm tired. I'm tired of everything being a lie. I'm done lying. Someone special put things into perspective for me. I really don't want to take you guys for granted because at the end of the day, you're my family. I love you and you don't deserve to be lied to."

"Thank you, Austin. I'm proud that you at least were man enough to come to us and tell the truth. It takes a lot to do that."

Austin beams when he thinks of that special person again. It's time to tell his family something else. "There's one more thing, though."

"What are you not really a coach or something?" Charlene half-jokes.

Austin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I meant there's one more thing that I actually _didn't _lie to you guys about, and the funny thing is that I didn't even realize it wasn't a lie until an hour ago," he says, smiling, "I'm completely and downright in love with that woman." From the first time they kissed, Austin knew he was feeling something he wasn't supposed to be feeling with his best friend. It was more than just a fake kiss; it was more of a long-overdue one. Everything all started to make sense now. Now it makes sense to him why he's so afraid to lose her. There was nothing more to it other than that he's whipped.

"See, I knew I wasn't going crazy!" Megan says.

"You weren't, Megan. I just can't believe it has taken me _years_ to figure out. Last night was completely my fault. I was irresponsible and as the older one I shouldn't have allowed us get that drunk. We don't regularly do this together. As a matter of fact, Payson doesn't even regularly do this at all, and the only reason she would _ever_ have a one-night stand, let alone under this roof, was if she was drunk. Payson just isn't like that."

"So… you slept with your best friend, who you just happen to be in love with, while you two were _acting_ like boyfriend and girlfriend? Wow," Megan notes, "Did Payson happen to also tell you that I totally called it that this reunion is twisted?"

"Wait. But she still agreed to help you lie to us…?" Charlene asks.

"She didn't want to," Austin explains, "She was actually totally against it when I had pitched the idea. I pretty much forced her into it, when I should have just listened to her suggestion to tell you guys the truth. You guys don't understand how much she's done for me over the years. Payson ended up agreeing to this because when it comes to making me happy, she's willing to do anything. And I think I took advantage of that. I shouldn't have. I've taken her for granted and by the time I figured out how much she means to me, it was too late." he admits.

Confused, his dad asks, "If you don't mind me asking, Austin, what are you still doing here? Go fix things with her!"

Austin shakes his head. "It's not that simple, Dad. Payson has never been angrier with me in her life. She hates me right now. I've tried calling and texting her so many times but she hasn't picked up. She took a plane back to Boulder this morning, and there's no way they'll be able to get me a plane ticket right now. Besides, I think she'd want me to stay here with you guys."

Megan folds her arms over her chest and inquires, "You said she got a plane ticket back to Boulder? Interesting."

Charlene quickly jumps into the conversation again and says, "And it's still not even that simple. Like your father said, this is your life. But I heard something about her that I'm not quite comfortable with, mister."

Austin frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, wondering what possibly Payson could have done. "And what is that?"

"I heard she had an affair with her coach _while _she was still a gymnast."

"Oh my God...," Austin mutters.

"Mom, that was a rumor!" Megan says.

He sighs. "She's going to kill me for telling you this, but Payson had a little tiny crush on Sasha when she was sixteen and she kissed him. That was it. He didn't even kiss back. Payson would never take it further than that even if it were more than a crush and neither would Sasha. They're both smart people," Austin defends.

Megan gets a funny feeling in her stomach and can't help but ask her mother, "Mom, how did you even find out about it?"

"Uhm, that girl, Amber told me."

Her daughter rolls her eyes and scoffs out of disbelief and disgust. "Mom, you listened to _Amber_? Why in the world would you listen to her? She's bad news."

"What do you mean she's bad news?" Charlene asks.

"All I'm to say is that Amber has her motives." There was a time that her and Amber somewhat got along, but after Megan found out about Amber's ulterior motives, she was could no longer look at her the same.

Austin sighs. "Well, I don't know what's going on with that, but I think I've said all I needed to say. It's finally off my chest, and I'm just glad that lying to you guys is in the past now."

"We are too," his father says.

...

Austin walks out of the family room and wanders around the house. He smiles when he sees his grandmother still in the dining room, sitting down and reading a book. He sits down in a seat across from her. "Hey Grandma," he greets.

"Oh, hi, Austin. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

In her old, withered voice Grace says, "I was very sad to hear that Payson left. I really liked her, and you two were so good together."

He doesn't want to give his grandmother a heart attack, but she needs to know. "Grandma, I guess I should tell you now that we were faking it the whole time."

Grace laughs as she closes her book. "Oh honey, I knew that."

Austin replies, shocked, "_You knew_?"

"Yes, since day one," Grace says.

"How… did you know?" her grandson asks.

"I could just tell. It's a special grandmother instinct."

Austin is confused. Grace has brought up the subject of marriage and children this week more times than he could count with his ten fingers. "Grandma, if you knew this whole time, then why did you keep bringing up the subject of getting married to her?"

"Austin, there is someone out there that you love. I can see it in your eyes. This week it finally occurred to me who it was, regardless of if the relationship was real of fake."

He looks down. "Unfortunately, I figured that out way too late."

"You know, Michael was the same way when he was younger. I think that's why he hates seeing you like this."

"_My dad?_" He never knew of his dad having any rebellious years.

"Yep. He was very… unfocused. I mean, at least you have your career you care about. Your father on the other hand was a complete struggle. He didn't care about _anything. _When your grandfather was dying, it was very emotional for your father and I. He told your dad that he responsible for his own actions and that it was his life. Before he died, he told him that his only wish is for him to just be happy and be the man he was meant to be. And a few months after he died, your father pulled his life together." Austin recognizes those words. Part of it was from what Michael had just told Austin, and part of it was from what Michael has been telling Austin for years. It all makes sense. Michael doesn't want him to wait all the way until he's dead for him to change his ways. "Of course, the only difference is that he never lied to us about who he was, but that's okay."

"I'm so sorry for lying to you, grandma. It's just that-"

Grace cuts him off and shakes her head. "Sweetheart, don't even worry about it. I understand why you did it," she says, "The thing is, honey, grandma doesn't have that much more time down here."

"Grandma, don't say that…"

"Well, let's face it. In a matter of years I'll no longer be here. That's the reason I brought you all together this week. I don't want to die knowing that my family is all broken. I wanted you all to have a different perspective on each other than you had before, and become a real family, not just people with the same last name. That was one of my wishes. And I'm to tell you another wish of mine, just like your grandfather told your father. All I want is for you to be happy. And I want you to find someone who loves you for you, and is willing to be there for you whenever, wherever. Whether it's Payson or someone else, I just want you to find someone who makes you happy." Grace pulls out a royal blue jewelry box from one of the cabinets and places it onto the table.

She opens it and a beautiful, diamond necklace with a small royal blue heart pendant is revealed. It almost resembles the heart of the ocean, but with a slight difference. "Your grandfather didn't have much money, but wanted to buy me this so badly. He gave it to me right before we got married as a promise that we would walk down the aisle," she says, smiling, "I want you to give this to the girl who _you_ want to spend the rest of your life with."

Austin shakes his head, sliding the box back to her. "No, grandma, this is yours. I can't take this."

"Austin, I want you to take it, and give it to whichever girl you find special enough to want to spend every day with for the rest of your life. I'm not accepting no for an answer."

Austin takes the box in his hands and ponders on whether to keep it or not. There's a large possibility that Payson doesn't even want him. And if she doesn't, the chances that he'll find someone to love as much are very slim. Well, it's worth the shot.

"Thank you. I honestly don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, especially to your cousins. I don't want them to think that you're the favorite or something."

"I thought I was the favorite, Grandma" he jokes.

She laughs at her grandchild, saying, "Come here and give me a hug." Austin has to crouch down in order to do so, due to the fact that he's at least a foot taller than her. "I love you, sweet heart. Never forget that."

He smiles as he responds, "I love you, too."

…

As Austin comes out of the dining room, it seems as if some people have come inside, including Cayden and some of his other cousins. They approach him and Austin already knows they're up to something. "'We're waiting' my ass," Cayden mocks, patting Austin on the chest, and hidden in the hand he pats him with, is a condom. It falls on the ground and Cayden comments, "You might want to pick that up. You're going to need it."

Austin has had enough. He doesn't know if it's the fact that his cousins were making fun of him or the whole situation from that day that made him react so harshly. He received a quick rush of adrenaline within him and used it to punch his cousin in the gut. Not only was he disrespecting Austin, he was disrespecting the girl he loves. Yeah, it probably would have been easier he just told them the whole truth, but he doesn't have the time nor patience to do so. "Don't you ever, ever talk to me like that! Have some damn respect!" Austin barks.

At the sound of Austin's voice, everyone in the house rushes over to the scene in attempt to break it up. Cayden is to the ground, and with the help of the other cousins, he is able to recover. "What the fuck, man?"

"I'm sick and tired of the immature, snarky remarks from _all_ of you. Grow up," he says to all of his guy cousins. "I need to get out of here," Austin says. He walks up the stairs to his bedroom to grab his jacket.

The older adults, including Austin's parents leave the room and walk outside to let the younger ones work it out.

"I still can't believe Payson left. She was so strong. I didn't think anything was able to break her," Adrianne says.

"Even the strongest girls break sometimes," Cassie remarks.

"And to think that this is all her fault," Amber says.

Megan rolls her eyes, as she leisurely says, "Shut up, Amber."

"Excuse me?" she says.

"I bet this is exactly what you wanted all along. You know, just out of pure curiosity, how hard did you look to find that information about Payson?"

"What do you mean?" Amber asks.

"Don't try and act dumb. The information you told my mom about her."

Amber shrugs. "I just found it on the internet."

"_Really_? That simple? Because I can bet there was probably _maybe _two articles about it, which was written years ago. There's no way it took you anything less than two hours to find." Megan laughs out of incredulity, "You must have been trying so hard to find something on her."

"And why would I do that?" Amber asks.

"You want me to say it? In front of everybody, including your boyfriend?"

Amber folds her arms over her chest, chuckling. "Humor me."

"No problem," Megan replies, smirking, "Everybody, Amber has been in love with Austin for years. There you go. Excluding the fact that you're a total bitch, that's the reason why I can't stand you. You've been leading Cayden on for years meanwhile you've been in love with his cousin the whole time. I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way, especially you Cayden."

Luckily for Amber, only a small portion of the family (mainly the cousins) is involved in this discussion. Unluckily for her, Austin conveniently comes downstairs in time to hear Megan's statement. Everyone is silent and Amber quickly tries to defend herself," Guys, that's not true," she denies.

Cayden's attitude changes from amusement and anger to shuttering disbelief. Austin's attitude changes, as well, but it's from pure anger to also shuttering disbelief. Cayden's breathing becomes quicker and harder as he turns to Amber. "Is this true?"

Amber runs up to Cayden and gently grabs him by the shirt. "Babe, you know that's not true. I love you."

Cayden shakes his head. "No you don't," he says calmly. "I'm not sure about what Megan is saying, but you don't love me. I can tell. And it isn't too far fetched that the reason why you're staying with me is to get closer to my cousin."

"Cayden, don't be ridiculous," Amber says.

"Give me one reason I should believe you and not my own flesh and blood."

"Because Cayden, I love you. We've been together for so long."

"I don't care how long we've been together! Tell me a good reason why you're in love with me and not Austin. I mean, you haven't spent anytime with me this whole reunion and you don't even look at me the same way."

He could feel her clammy hands touch his face lightly while she's begging quietly, "Cayden, honey, _please_. Let's just put this behind us."

"Put what behind us? The fact that you're in love with my cousin? That's a whole new kind of foolishness right there. Look, Amber, I deserve better. I don't deserve sneaky, conniving people who try and ruin people's lives just to get what she wants. I deserve a woman who actually cares about me. Unfortunately, you disgust me. Get your bags from upstairs. And if you want, I'll give you money to stay at a hotel for the time being. I don't want to see you ever again. Get out," he says, sternly.

Amber runs upstairs, crying. She couldn't believe this; she got rid of Payson, but in return, she got rid of herself. She doesn't have Cayden anymore, which means she'll never have a chance with Austin, all she's wanted for years.

All the young adults are quiet and Austin feels it's his job to take initiative to break the silence. He walks over to Cayden and gives him a hug. "I'm proud of you," he says.

"Thanks," Cayden says, releasing. "I'm proud of me too. You were right; I do deserve better and I'm going to find out who she is one day."

"Good for you, Cay." He pats him on the shoulder and walks toward the door, taking out his grandmother's keys.

"Where are you going?" One of his other cousins asks.

"I just need to clear my thoughts. I'll be back," he says before closing the door.

Megan sighs, looking at her older cousin's face. He looks relieved, yet like he just lost something. She feels bad about blurting out that information in front of everybody. The twenty-three year old saunters to her older cousin and gives him a hug, as well. Letting go, she says, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that. I didn't mean to expose your personal life in front of everybody. I was just sick and tired of her."

"Don't worry about it, squirt. You were doing me the favor."

"Anyway, I'll be back, too. There's something important I have to do first." she explains, grabbing her jacket from the closet.

Stepping outside, she finds Austin getting into Grace's car. He catches her about to get into her own car and says, "Megan," he begins, "I really am sorry. For lying to you, for not thinking you were capable to taking care of yourself, for everything."

"Oh my God, stop apologizing. I get it and I forgive you. I just really have to hurry up; I have things to do," she says.

"And where are you going?" Austin asks his younger sister.

Megan smirks. "You'll see," she remarks, getting into her car and driving off.

Austin grins. Maybe this whole reunion is twisted, but it has taught him and opened his eyes about everything. One of which is that maybe lying _isn't_ his only option.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. I don't even know where to start with all of that. So, I'm not going to start anything, except don't think of Kaylie and Carter while thinking about that necklace. The meaning behind is similar, but no. Just no. I'll leave you guys to ponder on everything else. **Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Somebody's back this chapter!**

***Just so you guys know, I'm not going to be updating as often because I'm not sure if people are still interested in this, considering the review rate lately has been quite low. I will still be continuing the story, though.**

* * *

"You slept with him?" Jordan yells into the phone. Jordan is the only person she can talk to right now. She's the only one who she can speak to who won't judge. Even though she would love it, but Lauren Tanner isn't an option right now.

"Ugh. Jordan, please don't make me feel worse about this."

"I'm sorry! It's just… this is really shocking. Does he know you're still in Texas?"

"Of course not, nobody does. I really just needed my space, away from Austin. And if I tell him where I am, he's just gonna come try to find me. Seriously, I wish you could see my phone right now. It's flooded with calls and texts from him that I refuse to answer."

Jordan becomes hushed for a while and Payson is eager to know why. "What." Payson asks, though, it comes out more as a statement.

"Nothing," Jordan denies.

"Jordan, tell me what you have to say. I'm serious."

"How are you so sure that I have to say something?" she asks.

"Because I can hear your silence, if that makes sense. Now just tell me."

"Okay, fine. _I_ think you need to talk to him," Jordan admits, "Whether it's by phone, text, or whatever."

"I told you this already. I can't. I need my space and I don't want to talk to him right now," she admits.

"Yes, you do. And I don't care how much space you need. Pay, does it ever occur to you that he cares about you?" Jordan isn't around Payson and Austin a lot when they are together. But when she is, she can tell that he cares for Payson, and he doesn't deserve to be shut out like this.

"Yes, I know that he cares for me, but-"

Jordan cuts her off, angrily replying, "But nothing! Anybody who cares for you that much doesn't deserve the agony of wondering where you are or not hearing from you. He's probably worried sick, Pay!"

Payson nods. "I know I just need time."

"No, what you need is to stop taking him for granted. Why can't you just start off with that?"

Relief relaxes her when she hears a knock on the door, but confusion quickly replaces it, as she begins to wonder who it could be. "One second, Jord," Payson says.

"Avoiding the issue again...," she mutters.

"I'm not! Someone's at the door."

Payson looks through the peephole, and she can barely believe her eyes. She rolls her eyes and mumbles an "Oh my God…," before putting the phone back to her ear to finish her conversation. "Jordan, can I call you back?"

"Yeah sure, who's at the door?" Jordan asks eagerly.

"I'll tell you later. I got to deal with this first." She hangs up the phone, hesitating to open the door. Awfully happy for someone who is soaking wet from the rain, the person is still standing at the door with a sly, yet cheerful smile on their face paired with a wave. Payson stands there, giving the person a disapproving look. So much for this whole hiding out thing. "Megan, what in the world are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

Uninvited, Austin's sister steps into her hotel room. Payson looks at the scene and is assured that Megan is a lot more like her brother than she thinks. "It wasn't that hard, really. I knew there was no way you could have flown back to Boulder. For one, it's nearly impossible to get a plane ticket from here in such short notice. Trust me, I've tried. And two, I just knew you didn't have it in you to completely leave Austin. So, I went to almost every hotel around the airport and demanded, really demanded, them to tell me if there is a Payson Keeler who checked into their hotel today. And let me tell you, for people who are trying to get people to stay at their hotel, some of them are really not welcoming." Payson rolls her eyes and tries to keep her laughter contained, while listening to her ramble. "Anyway, _finally _I got to the right hotel and now… surprise, here I am! By the way, finding you set me back fifty bucks from all the countless bribes, but that's okay. I'll get Austin to pay me back double," she tilts her head, suggesting to herself, "hmm, or maybe triple. Whatever, with the fact that I found you, he'd probably be willing to wipe out his bank account."

Payson gives her a blank stare; still alarmed that Megan is here. The whole thing was so surreal and not in a pleasant way. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She tries to coolly ask, "Megan, does your brother know that you're here?"

"Are you kidding? If Austin knew I went out looking for you, he'd be here."

"Look, Megan, things have happened that you might not know about. Things that I'm not exactly comfortable sharing."

"You mean about what happened last night? I already know the gist of it; no need to share the details." The last thing she wants to hear are the particulars of Austin and Payson's night.

Payson cringes as she plumps down on the sofa. "Does everybody know about that?"

Megan shrugs, "Not _everybody. _Maybe like ten people at most, which is only a tiny fraction of my family."

"Now none of them are going to look at me the same. They're going to think I'm… you know. How did that many people find out? I thought your mom only knew."

"Well, she _was_ the only one who knew. Then, of course, when my mom knows something, you might as well infer that she's told my dad. Surprisingly, she let me overhear this time. My dad and I are the only people she told. Somebody, who I can bet my money on was Amber, must have been eavesdropping and told some other people."

Amber. Payson almost forgot about her. For someone who pretty much ruined her time in Texas and her reputation, she was able to slip Payson's mind pretty easily. It makes sense, though, that Amber is responsible for spreading this to people, just as she was spreading that nonsense rumor about Payson around to Austin's mother and God knows who else. Payson sighs, putting her head into her hands. How did everything get all messed up so quickly?

Seeing Payson's misery, Megan attempts to give her some comforting words. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, though. I'd be more worried about an unplanned pregnancy or an STD or something."

Shit, Payson thought, she didn't even consider that. She's sure Austin doesn't have any STDs, in spite of his bad boy persona. But a pregnancy? Payson doesn't even want to think about the prospect of having a baby right now. She wasn't even sober enough to know if he used a damn condom or not and she highly doubts he will remember, either, so asking him will be a total waste of time. She takes a few deep breaths as she tries to calm herself down; she's probably overreacting.

Megan winces. "I'm sorry… that probably didn't help at all, did it." Payson shakes her head prior to Megan asking, "Just out of curiosity, why did you leave?"

Payson doesn't answer for a while, questioning if she should tell Megan the truth. She wouldn't be able to understand everything unless she _knows_ everything. No, Payson decides, it isn't her place to tell; it's Austin's. Although, the chances Austin would ever tell his family the truth is slim to none. "Again, there are other things you don't know about this whole situation that is way too complicated for me to explain right now."

Megan laughs. She can bet that it most likely has something to do with Austin's confession. "Hm… really. I probably already know."

Payson's eyebrows furrow together as she disagrees with the twenty-three year old. "You probably don't."

"No, I think I do. Believe me, Austin told us everything today. He mentioned that it was something he needed to get off his chest," she recalls.

Impossible. There is no way in hell that Austin told them _everything_. Austin pretty much made a vow to himself that his family would never find out. There must be something else he told them. Austin doesn't have it in him to tell them his secret. As much as she would love it, it's just not him. "Wait a minute. Are you sure we're talking about the same thing here?"

"Don't know. Is it along the lines of you not really being his girlfriend, or him still being a bad boy, or the fact that… he's in love with you?"

Wow, Austin really did tell them everything. But why now? Was it just a way to get her to come back? Either way, despite being extremely angry with him, she is proud of him. It must have taken a lot for him to do that. Payson is too wound up in her thoughts and being proud of Austin to immediately take notice of Megan's last statement. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. What did you just say?"

"What? You didn't know?"

She rolls her eyes and laughs. Either Megan is joking with her or Austin is lying to his family again so they don't think the whole thing is a lie. "Megan, your brother is _not _in love with me. No, that's not possible."

"Oh God…," Megan begins, "Payson, I think he's not lying about this one."

Once she realizes that Megan isn't kidding, Payson gets up from the sofa and paces around her hotel room, hands on hips. "No... no no no no no no," she repeats, not wanting to hear anymore. Watching Payson do this, Megan continuously requests Payson to just listen to what she has to say. She didn't think she would actually have to convince Payson of any of this stuff. She figured she already knew about it. "You must have misinterpreted his statement," Payson suggests.

"I'm not sure there're many ways to interpret, 'I'm absolutely in love with that woman.'"

For a split second, Payson actually believes what Megan is saying. But her evanescent belief in the fact that Austin might possibly be interested in her is way too short and she soon goes back to thinking of another explanation. "Austin and I are _just friends_. He was probably just talking about friendship love. Megan, there's just no way."

Megan rolls her eyes at Payson's naiveté. How is it possible for a girl as smart as Payson to be so blind toward stuff like this? "Payson, I really don't have time for your countless explanations. And I'm not going back and forth about this, so I'm going to set it to you straight. My brother is in love with you—not in a friendship kind of way, in a _romantic _way. If it weren't true, I would be able to tell."

"Austin tells me everything. He would have told me this."

"I may not be an expert on this type of stuff, but I'm sure everything is different when it comes to love." Megan continues as Payson moves back to the sofa. "You really don't see any possibility of this being true?"

Payson sighs. There's a little part that Austin probably left out. "Austin doesn't believe in love, Megan. He doesn't believe in relationships at all."

"I don't know, maybe he still doesn't. But I feel like maybe he's realized that love isn't going to march to the beat of his drum, whether he believes in it or not."

"Looks like you're quite the love expert to me," Payson remarks.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of just common knowledge."

"Which I wasn't given… in the love aspect at least. Anyhow, I'm still having a hard time believing this."

Megan groans, taking a seat on the couch next to Payson. "Remember the conversation we had the other day on the porch?" Megan asks. Payson moves her head up and down as Megan continues, "And remember when I said that I've never seen my brother look at anyone the way he looks at you? Well, I wasn't kidding, Payson! He loves you," she says, honestly.

"I don't know," Payson says, rubbing her head. "This all just seems so surreal. I'm still stuck on the fact you somehow found me," she confesses, laughing, "And then you come tell me that Mr. Pinocchio finally told his family the truth. And now you expect me to believe that he's _in love _with me? It's just too much for me to handle right now. I was just getting over the fact that I actually had a one-night stand... with my best friend."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown everything at you at once," she apologizes, "But can you at least give it a shot?"

"Whoa. No one said anything about giving anything a 'shot.' I just found out that the guy I've known and treated as a friend for almost ten years might possibly be in love with me. And plus, who says I even have feelings for Austin?"

"Well, when I said that you two have chemistry, I wasn't kidding either. And chemistry just happens to be a two way street," she says. Catching Payson rolling her eyes, Megan knows it's not completely working. She's totally in denial. "Look, Payson, Austin _needs _you. I don't think he's able to function emotionally without you," she explains, "But I think you need him, too."

Payson frowns. She doesn't _need _anybody. "And what makes you think I need Austin?"

Megan almost answers this immediately. Because ever since Payson opened the hotel door, she's more sure about this than anything else. "Because if you didn't, you'd be in Boulder and not still in Austin, Texas. I mean I know it's hard to get a plane ticket, but it's not impossible. If you _really_ wanted to go back, you probably could have. "

Payson looks away and crosses her arms while saying, "Well, like you said, Austin needs me and I'm not going to go and just outright leave him."

"True. But let's be honest, nobody is that self less."

Payson worries her lower lip as she tries to convince herself that Megan can't be right. "Well, anyway, if Austin really loves me, then why isn't he telling me this instead of his little sister?"

"One, Austin isn't as much of a mastermind as I am. There's no way he could have thought of this. Two, he isn't exactly Mr. Romantic. I mean, come on; get real. It's been a while. And three, Austin is too depressed right now to barely even get out of bed."

"Stop it! Just stop. Why can't you admit to yourself that Austin isn't in love with me and there's nothing that will ever go on between the two of us? Ever," Payson yells.

Frustration comes over Megan and she soon finds herself raising her voice, as well. "Payson, just listen! You know, sometimes, you aren't always right. It's really frustrating when someone is trying to tell you something but you're too goddamn stubborn to even listen!"

Payson looks down at her feet. She shouldn't have blown up at Megan like that. Payson knows she's just trying to help, but it was all too much. Too much for her to wrap her head around. "I'm sorry, Megan. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just tired…and confused."

"I shouldn't have, either. I'm sorry. Look, I'm just…," she pauses, trying to contain her tears, "You bring out a side of my brother that I thought had left years ago and was never going to come back. _You _brought it out. I don't know what that side is, but it's something that I haven't seen for years and have just been yearning for it. And this week, I saw it. When he's with you, he's a completely different person, Payson. You make him want to be a better person." Payson bites her lip, trying to hold in her emotions. Austin's sister continues, "And I don't think you realize that you have the opportunity to have something that a lot of women would love to have. It's easy to get a best friend. It's easy to get a lover. And it's easy, not as easy, but still not that hard to find your soul mate. But the challenge and what so many people would kill for is finding all of them in one. Don't let it slip away, Payson."

Payson looks Megan in the eye and curiously asks, "You _really _think he's in love with me?"

Megan nods, "I really do. And I think you might be in love with him too. But I guess me telling you what I think isn't going to cut it. You have to feel it. That's something you have to figure out yourself."

Payson can't even think properly. She can't believe this is happening to her. It's not every day you hear something like this. But maybe Megan is right, maybe she's wrong. But it's worth finding out. Then she thinks of what Jordan said to her on the phone. Whether this whole thing is true or not, Austin doesn't deserve to be shut out. She spends a few minutes contemplating on it before asking, "Where is he?"

She shrugs. "Nobody knows. He took off while I was leaving. He told me that he needed to clear his thoughts or something."

Payson ponders on where Austin could possibly be. He couldn't have just gone out partying after a night like last night. But then again, this is Austin. Partying is a daily thing for him. She smiles as a light bulb seems to switch on in her head. "I think I know." She rushes over to her nightstand to grab her purse.

"Where? Should I come with you?" Megan asks.

Payson shakes her head. "I think it would be better if he and I just talk,"she pauses, turning back to Megan. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. You guys will match." she says, making Payson chuckle. "Oh yeah, and thanks for telling Austin pretty much everything I told you," Megan says, sarcastically as Payson opens the door.

"Did you guys patch everything up between you two?"

Megan tilts her head and smiles, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, then you're welcome," Payson jokes, closing the door behind herself.

Realizing all of Megan's help, she quickly unlocks her hotel door again and gives Megan the hug she deserves. "Thank you," Payson says.

* * *

Author's Note: **Please Review!** We're reaching an end to this story.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope everyone had a happy holiday. I recently posted a Christmas themed companion piece to this story, _Almost the Perfect Christmas, _the other day. It isn't necessary to read, but it's a nice transition into this chapter. If you haven't read it and choose to read it, I advice you to stop reading this chapter and go read it first because you'll ruin the companion piece for yourself if you read this first. Here's a big chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

* * *

It almost seems like Austin is awaking from a dream to a nightmare. In all actuality, it's true. When he fell asleep, he entered this fantasy of him and Payson finally being together as a couple. He's never seen himself that happy. It's one thing being best friends with her, but to actually be with her is surreal. The dream was so perfect that in the back of his mind the whole time he still had a feeling that it was all just a dream.

If he was able to dream like this everyday for the rest of his life, he honestly wouldn't mind, even though it would only be for a few hours. All he hopes for now is for the dreaming to become reality.

Austin is awoken from his dream when he hears a noise in his house. He looks at his alarm clock and it's almost midnight. When he checks his phone he sees he has about twenty missed calls. He doesn't even bother to check who they're from because there's only one person he wants to hear from and she happens to not be talking to him right now.

But giving his family a call to let them know he's okay is probably the best thing right now. While looking through his contact list for the phone number to his grandmother's house, he doesn't even notice someone walk into his room.

Payson smiles at the clueless Austin who is lying on his bed. She knew he had to be here, but she's still surprised and more relieved than ever that she found him. She stands at the door and fiddles with her fingers, not knowing what to say. It feels like she hasn't seen him in weeks.

"Damn, where did this number go?" Austin asks himself.

"I don't know. But one thing I do know is that you really shouldn't leave the door open. Strangers could get in," she says, copying his statement from the time he brought her here on Thursday.

His head pops up at the sound of her voice. There she is, hair and clothes soaking wet. Despite him realizing today that he's in love with her, she doesn't look or seem any different to him, and that's how he knows he has loved her all along. If he just fell in love with her this past week, he would be seeing her in a different light, but he doesn't. This can't be, though. Payson went back to Boulder this morning for sure. He must be dreaming again, or at least hallucinating. "Payson?"

She giggles a bit, brushing her arms up and down her shoulders to give herself some heat. "Yeah, it's really me," she says, "You know that thing where we can't stay mad at each other? It really sucks…," she admits, looking away.

Still alarmed, he gets out of the bed anyway and walks slowly to her. When he finally gets to Payson, he gives her a hug with the amount of love that she gave him when they met up after Kaylie's affair with Kenneth. "You don't know how glad I am to see you; I thought I lost you for good," he says as he picks her up and spins her around, expressing how grateful he is that she's here. Her laugh as he does this almost makes him not want to put her down, but eventually he does.

"I thought you went back to Boulder," Austin says, still hugging her.

Slowly pulling away from Austin she says, "I considered it," she admits. "But I figured since we already broke every other rule of ours we might as well stick one out. I'm not a big rule breaker if you haven't noticed," Payson explains. "But I guess I just didn't want to go." Megan was right. If she wanted to leave, she could have. She wouldn't have left, whether or not it's a rule.

He smiles at her, marveling at the woman she is, and Austin is confused why he didn't acknowledge being in love with her until now. There's so much he needs to tell her, but he doesn't know where to start. "How did you know I was here? How did you know I even left?"

Payson looks down and the red starts to form on her cheeks. "I would like to not seem like a total stalker and say that it wasn't easy, but it really was pretty easy," she says, making him laugh, "You love this room, Austin. It's like your own personal sanctuary, and I knew there was nowhere else you would be. I remember the route from the drive over here on Thursday because I was shitting in my pants the whole time, thinking you were going to take me to somewhere risky. So, yeah, it was pretty easy." It kills him that he can't kiss her right now.

"Payson, I'm so sorry about last night. It was all my fault."

Payson shakes her head, saying, "No, it was mine. I was fully aware that you were capable of getting drunk, and I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself get the same way and I did.

"No, it's definitely my fault. I was the one who took you to the club in the first place, I gave the alcohol, _and_ I was probably the one who initiated…what we did."

"Well, I am a big girl. I didn't have to agree to go to the club with you, and I didn't have to let you buy me a drink; just like I didn't have to stay in Texas or even come to Texas. But I did because I can make my own choices. How about we leave it as both of our faults. But we do still have to talk about what happened." Payson says. "So, what's been going on with you, Tucker? What's new?" she asks, bumping her arm with his. It's almost like they were back to the normal—best friends, but something is different and he can't put his finger on it. It almost seems like she has as much to tell him as he has to tell her. She sits down on the bed, and Austin finally getting the connection that she's wet and most definitely cold. "You're cold. Let me get you a towel."

He rushes into the bathroom and finds her a clean towel, so she can get dry. Austin wraps the towel around her. When he sits down next to her, he puts an arm around her shoulders, trying to give her more warmth.

She can barely keep eye contact with him anymore. Megan may or may not be right, but the fact that there's a chance that he's in love with her almost makes this whole thing weird. Everytime he looks at her, it makes her wonder. What if he is looking at her in _that way_? It's going to take getting used to until she knows the truth. "Thanks," she says.

He just wants to tell her everything, but he can't seem to. He feels like a gawky teenager mustering up the strength to tell the girl he loves how he really feels. "I punched my cousin."

Payson looks at him and gasps. "Austin, why?"

"Because he was getting in my business. But we made up, and I think it might be for good this time. I finally got to understand him."

"Are we talking about Cayden or another one of your cousins you can't stand?"

"Cayden. But just because I started to understand him doesn't mean I can start to understand the others."

"Well, I guess when you understand the leader, you kind of understand the minions, right?"

"I guess. I'll give them a chance, too. We'll see."

Payson grins. She really is proud of him. He's changing as a person, and it's all she has ever wanted from him.

"Amber left. Cayden kicked her out." Austin balls the fist that isn't next to Payson and mouths a 'dammit' to himself. He's _still _not able to slip the secret out of his mouth.

"What? What happened?" Payson should be happy. She is happy, but she can't help but feel kind of sorry for Amber. Getting kicked out must have been tough and embarrassing.

"I don't really know," he says. Austin really doesn't want to tell Payson the backstory, but he figures it wouldn't matter, especially if she doesn't feel the same way. "Supposedly she's been in love with me for a while now, and she's been using Cayden to get closer to me."

Payson looks away toward the window. "She's… She's in love with you?"

"Yeah," Austin says, "But, Payson, I don't love her."

She can't bring herself to look at him. She can't let him see her face. Payson has no clue what the hell this sudden feeling is. She's seen Austin with other girls before, but those were just hookups and none of them were actually _in love _with Austin. "No wonder why she hated me," she mutters.

"What do you mean she hated you?"

Payson sighs. "It seems like ever since I told her that I was your girlfriend she's been a bitch to me, and now it makes sense why. And it makes sense why she spread that rumor."

Furrowing his eyebrows together, Austin remembers the conversation he had with his parents and sister about the old Sasha and Payson rumor. "Yeah, I heard about that. Are you okay?" he asks. This must be the same rumor that Payson quickly blurted about this morning.

She nods. "I guess I wasn't expecting rumors from the past to reoccur _seven _years later."

"Payson, I want you to know something in case something like this ever comes up again. As long as you know in your heart what the truth is, that's all that matters. If other people don't believe you, then they can go to hell. That's how I dealt with stuff like this at least."

"Thanks," she says, smiling, "That's actually pretty good advice. I think I'm going to use it. So, is there anything else?"

Austin nods. He can't help but smile just because he knows it's something that will make her proud of him. "I told my parents the truth about our relationship, how I'm really living my life… pretty much everything."

Payson takes a sigh of relief; at least one thing Megan told her is true. Even though she already knows, it still feels good to hear him say it. "That's great, Austin. I'm really proud of you. What made you decide to finally do it?"

"I knew it was what you would want. I mean, I didn't do it so you would come back," he corrects. "I just wanted to make you proud of me."

Payson shifts her body around to face him fully. "You did it for _me_?" She's touched that she means that much to him, whether it's in a romantic kind of way or not.

"Of course, Pay. I would do anything for you. I also did it for myself, though. You were right. I shouldn't be lying to my family like this."

Lifting her arm up from under the towel before lightly touching his arm she says, "Thank you. I still can't believe you do this for me. But I don't want you to think that I wasn't proud of you before because I was proud of you, Austin. I just wanted more from you," Payson confesses. She bites her lip while deciding if she should tell Austin about Megan coming to visit her. "Though, I have to admit that I kind of already knew." When she takes note of his confused face, she explains further, "Megan told me."

"Ugh. I'm starting to think my own sister is stealing my best friend away from me…. Wait a minute. When did you speak to Megan?"

"Not too long ago," Payson says, "She came over to my hotel room. Anything else you need to tell me?" Payson needs to know if it's true. She can't live her life knowing that Austin is in love with her. And if he doesn't say it, it must not be true. Maybe Megan was wrong. When Austin stays silent, she seems to get the message. He obviously isn't in love with her. Why did she have the slightest belief in her head that it actually could be true? "I guess not," she mumbles.

Austin slowly nods his head as his brain starts to connect the dots. "Let me guess. She told you everything."

"Well… I didn't know about the whole Cayden and Amber drama, but yeah, she told me pretty much all I need to know."

That's just great, Austin thought in his head. Now Payson probably thinks he's a loser and a punk for not telling her himself. "Is there any truth to it?" Payson asks. She really could be referring to a lot of other things, but just from the embarrassment and anxiety on her face, he knows what she's talking about.

Another blush from Payson inevitably appears when Austin nods, keeping shut because he doesn't know what to say. He's never been this nervous talking about this sort of stuff. An awkward laugh out of embarrassment escapes his mouth. She looks down as the same type of laugh escapes from her.

Wow. It's really true. Austin is in love with her. This must be a dream because it doesn't seem real. "How long?" Payson inquires.

He shrugs and his head is still down. "Uhm, I don't really know, to be honest. I know it's not something that just happened this week. I've felt this way for a while."

"Austin, why didn't you just tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

Austin finally looks at her again and explains, "It isn't something I've known for years, Payson. I just realized it today."

She gradually nods her head, playing with her fingers. Catching her uncomfortableness, Austin confesses, "This is really new to me, Payson. I-It's been a while since I felt so embarrassed. I feel like an awkward kid right now. I'm sorry."

Payson laughs. She's never seen Austin this way. "Me too. I'm not exactly myself right now either," she admits. "Just explain this to me because I'm confused and I need to know."

He takes a deep breath. Letting go all the lies and his bad boy personality for a while and focusing on the truth. "I don't know where to start. We were apart for less than twenty-four hours and I felt like I had died. Payson, we've been apart for greater lengths and longer times but I've never felt this emotionally apart from you since we became best friends. The other day when we had our first kiss, things were different. And I know you felt something too. I think that's why we were so uncomfortable around each other like right now," he pauses, "It was a Saturday during spring break, about two weeks after Kaylie cheated on me. You flew to Boulder instead of going to Minnesota to see your family. You met up with me and the first thing you did when you saw me was give me a hug. I haven't forgotten that hug. It was the first time in a while I felt like I was truly cared for. I haven't forgotten you being the first person from the Rock to ask how I was doing. And I haven't forgotten all the things you do for me now. And you're right; I am taking you for granted, and you had every right to yell at me."

Remorsefully, Payson begins, "Austin,-" But he cuts her off before she is able to apologize.

"Payson, please just shut up for two seconds. Don't apologize. I'm glad you said all that stuff. And don't try and say you didn't mean any of it because I know you did. Pay, what you said… it really woke me up," he says, "I do take you for granted. You've taken care of me for all these years and I didn't understand how much you've done for me until today. Like I said, I've never been this emotionally apart from you ever. I didn't know what to do with myself after you left because for the first time, I thought I lost my best friend. And then I thought to myself, if I can't be emotionally away from you for less than a day, how am I going to be emotionally away from you for the rest of my life? Then I wondered why I feel this way toward my best friend, and it finally hit me. I feel this way because I'm in love with you."

It feels so good to Payson to hear him say that. All she wanted was for him to say those five words. "Wow," Payson says, wiping the tear from her eye before it rolls down her cheek.

"I just have a question."

"Sure. Of course," Payson says.

"Not knowing why has been killing me for years. I need to know," Austin says and Payson sits up straighter, "I don't understand why you continue to stay with me. Why do you even bother to stick around with a guy like me?"

She feels sorry for him that he feels the need to even ask that. Sometimes she wonders why he even sticks around with a girl like her. "Well, I once heard that the person who truly loves you sees what a mess you can be, how moody you can get, and how hard you can be to handle but still wants you in their life. I can't imagine you not being in my life, Austin."

"When you say love…do you mean friendship love or romantic love?"

Goosebumps arise on her skin as her heart pounded under her chest. This is the part she's been avoiding—telling him how she truly feels. "I don't know," Payson says and Austin nods. It's better than a definite 'no.' He doesn't want to force her into feeling anything, either. What she needs to hear has to come out of her heart, not his mouth. "But what about you? What happened to your no love/no relationships philosophy you've been following for the past five years as a result of the whole Kaylie thing?" she continues.

"I don't think I'm the way I am solely because I was so hurt from what Kaylie did to me. I mean maybe at first but I think it's also because I've tried to push these feelings for you away so much over the years. I felt like if I became, you know, _him _again, then I would realize all of it. It was my own way of avoiding the truth. And I wasn't about to let myself figure out the truth because I knew that if I did… I wouldn't be able to let you go. I couldn't let myself fall for anyone again because I knew love _is _bullshit and I couldn't let myself think otherwise. Obviously, it's not working because I'm tired of pushing, Payson. I can't forget the person who was there for me when no one else was."

She smiles slightly. He tells her more things about himself than anyone else, but this is the most he's ever opened up. It feels nice. Payson lifts an eyebrow when she finally starts to comprehend what's exactly been going on with Austin. "Are you sure the problem here is that you don't believe in love? Or is it that you're afraid of it?"

"What makes you think I'm afraid of love?"

"The other day."

Austin frowns. "What about the other day?"

"You told me you don't take risks for falling for people anymore because it'll become too dangerous. Usually when someone is afraid of something making things dangerous, that means that person is afraid of that something."

He doesn't answer her at first because he starts to think about the possibility of her being right. "Maybe you're right. But I have to start making more sacrifices. And I-I'm willing to put all of that aside. I'm willing to open my heart."

She almost starts to hyperventilate when she feels those butterflies in her stomach. The more she tries to push the feeling away, the more lightheaded she becomes. "Austin, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Pay. I can't make you feel the same way about me but I think it's really important for you to know the truth."

Changing the subject a little bit she notes, "You know you don't always have to put that bad boy exterior up."

"And you don't always have to act like you don't need someone to take care of you." He gently caresses her cheek as he asks, "Payson, I know I'm not the greatest example in the world and I know I'm not exactly the type of person people want to bring their problems to when I have problems of my own, but I thought we're best friends. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, but why don't you open up to me?"

He _is_ her best friend and she should be comfortable talking to him about everything. "What do you want to know?"

"How about you start off by telling me whatever you told me last night at the club?"

Payson rolls her eyes. "I knew I said something embarrassing." She cringes, hoping she didn't say anything too bad. "Do you remember what I said?"

Austin smirks. "Nope. But you're going to remind me."

She sighs. He has to know sooner or later. "Fine. We have a lot to talk about then."

…

After taking a deep breath, she warns, "This is really hard for me, Austin. I don't like speaking to people about this stuff."

Austin shakes his head. He's not going to force her into anything. "Payson, if you don't want to talk to me about it, then-"

She quickly cuts him off, saying, "No, I-I do. It's just really hard, but I need to do this. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me. You were right; I am a hypocrite." she pauses, trying to find the strength to let the story come out of her mouth. "It was during the Olympics and I wanted to wish him good luck for his competition the next day. When I got over to where he was, I overheard him and the other U.S. BMX guys talking about stuff that really should have been kept between Rigo and I."

"What were they talking about, Pay?"

With a progressively trembling voice she answers, "They were talking about how easy I was because I slept with Rigo only after a month of knowing him. They were _laughing; _I felt so hurt and ashamed. One guy even said I was a slut. And to think that Rigo didn't even stick up for me; he just laughed along with the others. It hurts when the person who made you feel special one day makes you feel so unwanted the next," she pauses, "Whatever. I guess that's just life.."

Worry and concern is written all over his face, not only because he's sad that she had to go through something like that but because it's obvious she's still hurt from it. "No, it's not life. And I'm so sorry that happened to you, Pay, but not all guys are like that. You deserve someone better, and I can't guarantee that I'm the best guy in the world or that I deserve you, but rest assured that I would _never _treat you that way."

"I know that, but it's hard to trust people after something like that. But no matter how angry I was at Rigo, I knew in the back of my head that they were kind of right. I know I wasn't a slut, but I was pretty easy, so in all actuality, they _were _kind of right. So, I promised myself I won't be described as 'easy' ever again. I really hope you now understand why I acted that way this morning. It's just… something like what you and I did last night is exactly the type of thing I want to avoid. I'm just not that kind of girl," she says.

"I know because you've never been that type of girl."

"Obviously I was for a little while," she retorts.

"It was one mistake, Pay. Stop beating yourself up over it. And I swear if I see that guy ever again I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you," he says with a look in his eyes that makes Payson realize he's serious.

Payson laughs a little while saying, "Austin, you can't do that."

Lifting an eyebrow to her comment he argues, "Have you seen these muscles compared to his? It'll be like punching a feather."

She rolls her eyes at his smugness. Usually she hates cocky people, but she knows Austin isn't a cocky person. It's all part of his act and one of his ways to make her laugh. "Anyway, there's something else I need to tell you," she informs to him. "I think you once asked me how I lost my friendship with Kaylie, Kelly, and almost Lauren."

He nods. "What happened?"

Payson sighs, trying to know how to say this. It's something she's been meaning to tell Austin but it's always been difficult. Lifting her shoulders, she confesses, "After Kaylie cheated on you, I defended you. I told her I couldn't support what she did and how much she hurt you because what she did was wrong. I don't know if it's some type of violation of girl code, but Kaylie was mad because I guess she thought I chose you over her, who at the time was one of my best friends_. _Kelly instantly took Kaylie's side, and Lauren too. But after awhile, Lauren realized I was just trying to do the right thing. _Kaylie didn't even invite me to her wedding._ The fact that you and I are so close now probably didn't do me any favors either._" _

Austin stares at her for a moment and doesn't answer. When he does it's in a quiet and confused voice. He squints his eyes and wrinkles his eyebrows a bit, trying to comprehend what he just heard. "You lost your friendship with Kaylie because of me?"

Nodding, she answers, "I guess so. But, Austin, I don't regret doing what I did."

"I-I can't believe…I can't believe you risked your friendships for me, Payson. I don't know what to say," he pauses, "So not only did I ruin my relationship with Kaylie, I ruined your relationship with her, too. I'm really sorry."

Payson takes his hand in hers, looking him in the eyes. "Austin, you did nothing wrong! You didn't ruin my relationship with Kaylie, and you didn't ruin your relationship with her either. Kaylie choosing Kenneth over you… none of that was your fault, Austin."

"You should have told me about this sooner, Payson."

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But it definitely wouldn't have made you feel so alone when it happened." Lightly caressing her hand with his thumb, he says, "Payson, just like you're always there for me, I want to be there for you. I don't care whether you're my best friend, in a relationship with me, or nothing at all. I just want you to be comfortable telling me things like this, Pay. That's what I'm here for, and I want to be fully there for you."

A smile emerges on his best friend's face. Surprisingly, she feels a lot better telling Austin all of this stuff. Before, she thought it would make her feel a thousand times worse. Suddenly, it's clear how much he means to her.

"Well, Tucker, it looks like you really are Hannah Montana."

Austin chuckles, "What?"

"What... did you forget your favorite show already?" she jokes. "Anyway, at the end, she ends up telling her secret that she's been living a double life all along. I guess it was her way of growing up or something and moving on from her alter ego. Remind you of anyone?"

"Part of it does. Not all of it yet."

She folds her arms upon her chest. "You know what? You're right. It depends if that someone is willing to move on and give up his alter ego to be himself."

"Well, I was going to base my decision on if this _one girl_ felt the same way about me," he says as Payson rolls her eyes and starts to laugh a little. "I don't really have a chance with her, though. But I'm going to change anyway."

She's been waiting to hear the phrase 'I'm going to change' from Austin for years. She takes Austin's hand and lifts him up from the bed so he's standing in front of her. "Hey… Who says you ruined your chances with her? Because the last time I checked… she's absolutely in love with you," she admits, smiling.

"Really…" he says. He tries to keep a calm composure when all he really wants to do is kiss her. "Did she happen to tell you what made her come to that conclusion."

"I think she did… But before I tell you, do you mind if she stops speaking in the third person?" Austin nods before they both let out a chuckle. "I can't explain it. This whole love thing... I can't explain it, and it's been killing me! I usually have an explanation for something, so when I couldn't find any, I figured there was just nothing there. Someone told me recently that facts aren't going to convince me, I have to feel it. I _feel_ it, Austin." Payson says, putting her hand over her heart. "I have to admit when you told me that Amber is in love with you, I got jealous, _really _jealous. And that made me scared not because I realized what you mean to me but because I knew that I really have been taking you for granted. No matter how many times I've encouraged you to fall in love again, I still never really pictured it happening. It took me till today to realize that it could. And I don't want to see you with anyone else."

Austin smirks. "I never noticed how territorial you are, Keeler."

"Shut up," she says, punching his arm. "I'm serious, though. You know, sometimes I get _so mad _about your lifestyle. And I don't know if it's because you hadn't changed or because somehow I was still in love with you regardless if you were or were not a bad boy." Looking up at him, she states, "Austin, you know me better than anyone else. It's true; things were different when we kissed." Letting a tear roll down her face in front of him for the second time today she declares, "The truth is, I need you, Austin. And that is really hard for me to say because I've never told anyone that I've needed them before."

"It's no secret, but I need you too, Pay. Trust me, I'm not going to let you down."

"I am just really scared of all of this. You're not the only one afraid of love, Austin," she confesses.

"I'm scared too, Pay, but just like everything else, let's overcome those fears _together," _Austin says.

"The thing is, I'm not only giving you my heart right now and the chance to break it, but I'm sacrificing one of the best things to ever happen to me. Austin, I really don't want things to change."

"Payson, things weren't going to be the same regardless. You said it yourself, and us feeling this way about each other is going to change things even more. What do we have to lose?"

"Each other," she simple says.

Taking her in his arms, Austin assures, "Payson, you're not going to lose me."

"How can you be so sure?" she asks into his chest. "What if we break up or something? We're not going to have that natural comfort around each other we've always had after something like that. I'll lose you forever."

He puts a finger in front of her mouth, shushing her up. "You're never going to lose me. I don't care what our status it. You are never going to lose me."

Payson nods her head. He's never going to lose her either. "Do you mind if I try something for a second?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

She steps even closer to him so that their bodies are pressed close to each other. Raising herself just a little bit on her tippy toes, she connects their lips together. The soft, lingering kiss doesn't last long before she pulls away, cheeks extremely flushed. It wasn't their first kiss together that meant something but it was their first kiss that wasn't for their 'fake relationship.' Her heart beats really fast as she starts to feel embarrassed.

He can't help but grin widely, though. She may be in her mid-twenties, but her cuteness level never changes. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. "That took you _way _long enough," he comments. Austin leans down, putting their foreheads together. "I love you so much," he says right before kissing her a lot more fiercely and in a more needy way. In between kisses, Payson manages to say an "I love you, too" loudly enough for Austin to hear.

When they finally pull away, their continuous short kisses deter them from truly pulling away. "Alright," Payson says, "I don't think I can breathe anymore."

Austin laughs, "I'm sorry. I've just wanted to kiss you like that for so long," he pauses, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, first. About last night…"

"Payson, again, I'm so-"

"You don't have to apologize again. Let's just put that past us. And I'm going to assume you don't have any STDs… as well as hope and pray that you used a condom."

That's something he didn't think about. STDs are out of the question, but he can barely remember the major things that Payson told him last night, there is no way he's able to remember if he slipped on a condom or not. "We're definitely going to have to just hope and pray on the condom part, but I don't have any STDs. I haven't slept with as many girls as you think. It'll surprise you."

"You know, I still don't think I want to know," Payson admits, laughing. "Have you eaten yet?"

Austin shakes his head. "No, I didn't eat dinner with my family. I'm starved."

Looking at her watch, she says, "Well, I don't think anywhere is going to be open right now, but I can cook if you want? I'm sure there's enough stuff in your parent's house."

"…or how about I cook for you," he suggests.

"Or how about we cook together. We've never done that before."

"Okay." he says, kissing her. "Works for me," Austin continues, giving her another kiss.

Payson giggles, trying to get out of his hold to walk to the kitchen. "I have a feeling we're not going to get much cooking done, are we?"

"You know I'm only hungry for one thing…"

She rolls her eyes as she tries to guess something that Austin would say, "Let me guess… Me?"

"Actually, I was thinking more like ice cream," he jokes, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walk into the kitchen.

"By the way, you owe Megan a hundred dollars." Megan actually told her that she spent fifty, but for all Megan has done, she deserves double. It'll be their own little secret; they're friends now, at least she hopes.

"A hundred bucks! For what?"

"It cost her a hundred bucks to go through all the trouble of finding me!"

"No one asked her to go find you!"

"Oh really? I guess her finding me wasn't worth you losing a hundred bucks."

"I mean, if you said five then _maybe _we can talk…" he jokes.

She playfully slaps Austin across the head. "You know you are such an ass sometimes," Payson says, playing along. "I really hate that I love you."

He plumps his arm around her shoulders again, saying, "Don't flatter yourself, Keeler. The feeling is mutual." It feels good that they can still keep this playful manner of theirs, whether they're best friends or something more. Maybe some dreams do become a reality. He's never felt happier.

* * *

Author's Note: Longest chapter I've written EVER. It took me forever to write. Good news is, they're in love with each other! Bad news, there is one more chapter left and it'll be a short one. But I do have a surprise for you guys in the Author's Note for next chapter.

**Please Review! **I really appreciate them.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Such a sentimental moment right now… **_**Another Twisted Family Reunion **_**is over. As promised, there will be a surprise at the end of this chapter (in the Author's Note). **

**Heads up…It's going to be VERY short. It's just supposed to be a chapter that sums everything up.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

So much had happened this week that neither Austin nor Payson realized that the whole trip has come to an end.

Last night, they were way too tired to even think of driving back to Grace's house, so they just spent the night at Austin's parent's house. It actually turned out to be a good idea; they needed the time to themselves.

Their time in Texas was quite short after that, but it feels better to the both of them than any other part of the visit because they can finally be honest now that the secret is out. It almost feels like a completely different life to them both.

Church was good, too. It was there that Cayden had apologized for Amber's deceitful ways especially toward Payson. He also expressed how happy he is for Payson and Austin. No matter how much Payson felt sorry for him, she couldn't help but feel extremely happy for him. Not only because he can finally find true love in someone else, but because it was apparent that Austin and Payson weren't the only ones who had a change of heart as a result of this reunion.

After the two coaches check-in at the airport, Megan, Grace, Charlene, and Michael face the new couple to say their final goodbyes for now.

As Michael says bye to Payson, Charlene gives Austin a hug, saying, "Okay, honey, I'll be seeing you on Thanksgiving," While releasing from the hug, Austin's mom asks, "Anything else we need to know before you leave?"

Austin shakes his head, "Just that I love you."

The mother smiles at her son, before giving Payson a hug appreciatively. "Thank you and I'm so sorry," she says. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you or questioned your character. You're a great woman." Pulling away, she says, "And please take care of my son. He needs you."

Payson nods, smiling. "I know, and don't worry about it. Thank you for this week and everything else." Looking down she says, "I just want to apologize again for lying to all of you this week. Austin and I shouldn't have done that."

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it. At least it eventually turned into the truth." Grace consoles, hugging Payson. Not giving up on the idea of a wedding in the very near future, she hints, "Hopefully, one of the next times you come here, you'll be an actual Tucker," she hints, making everyone laugh. "And I wouldn't mind there being some little ones traveling with you, as well."

Payson laughs at Grace's determination for great-grand children, "We'll see about that one. I'm only twenty-five."

"Yes, but Austin is almost _twenty-nine_, so that should make up for it. Besides, I was only twenty-three when I had Michael's brother."

Austin's eyes widen and he immediately just wants to end this whole discussion. He just is starting to get used to opening up about love itself. It's still all new to him. "Woah. One step at a time, Grandma." Payson giggles when he says this. He gives his grandmother a hug, even though she only reaches a little bit above his waist. "I'm going to miss you, though. Thank you for everything." He looks over to Payson to make sure she is not paying attention to him. Thankfully, she was saying goodbye to Megan. Whispering, he says, "I haven't forgotten about the necklace, by the way." He knows Payson is the woman he wants to give the necklace to, but right now is no where near the right time to do it.

Austin goes over to Dad. Meanwhile, Payson is talking to Megan, giving her advice about certain, random things they spoke about this week. Realizing that it is time for Payson and Austin to leave soon, they cut their conversation short. "I'm going to miss you so much. Keep in touch, and feel free to call me anytime," Payson says, while hugging the younger woman. "Thanks, Payson, and also, thank you for helping to bring my brother and I closer together. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah you could. You just needed someone to guide you to it; that's all. Besides, that's what friends are for. We're friends, right?"

Megan hums, and holds a finger to her bottom lip, thinking. "Hmm... well, I generally hate making friends with girls who my brother is in a relationship with, but I think I'll make an exception."

"Thank you." Payson says, laughing a little.

After Payson is finished talking with Megan, Austin gives his sister a goodbye talk, a type that he's never said before. Not only because he never mentioned something that hinted toward her anorexia once, but mainly because he replaced his normal 'Try to take care of yourself' to 'Take care of yourself. _I know you can_.'

…

With Austin's arm around Payson's shoulders, the couple walks to the security checkpoint. "You know what, Tucker? You amaze me."

"How so?"

"Somehow, you brought me to Texas as your best friend, and are bringing me back to Boulder as your girlfriend," she pauses.

"I have my ways," he jokes.

"Smart man," she simply comments. "It's going to be so weird though—being your girlfriend. I'm so used to being your best friend; it's going to take some getting used to."

He stops them in their tracks, wanting to make this point clear. "You're still my best friend, Keeler. Things will just be a little different but how we act around each other won't change much. I promise. "

Payson smiles when they continue walking. "I guess I just don't know how to be your girlfriend."

"It'll be the same, but just a little bit more of this," he says, kissing her quickly, yet softly on the lips.

After they pull away, Payson stops them in place as she says, "Austin, before we get on that plane back to Boulder, I need to speak to you about something."

"What is it?" Austin asks.

"Look, I don't want to rush into things because I love what we have. I'm afraid if we go too fast that we'll just ruin everything and I don't want that to happen. I want us to go slow. I mean, _really slow,_ which means none of what we did Friday night for a while."

Austin nods his head. "I respect that."

"Really? Because the last time a guy said that to me he took my virginity the next day."

"Well, the only difference is that I respect that _and _I agree."

Payson lifts an eyebrow. "_You _agree? Aren't you like a certified sex addict?"

"I'm telling you, Pay… if I told you the amount of girls I've actually slept with, you'll be incredibly surprised."

"Let's see... is there only one girl on that list?"

When Austin doesn't answer, she takes it as a 'no.' "Exactly. So, I don't want to know."

"But I'm serious, Payson. Unlike a certain guy from your past, I wouldn't even let you go against your word. And besides, I do like a challenge. This would be the ultimate challenge."

Continuing to walk, Payson says, "Good because I really don't want to relive the past. I know you and Rigo are completely different people, but I just can't be that girl again. I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made in the past."

"Like I said, I'm not going to let you. When the time is right, the time is right."

Payson smiles, looking up at him "Thank you for being so amazing about everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Keeler."

In this moment, it really hits him that he's been wrong. He was _afraid _of serious relationships. He was _afraid_ of settling down. He was _afraid_ of believing in commitments. It was all bull shit, as far as he was concerned. Cause he was the Bad Boy of Gymnastics, once was, never again. It's time to let go and begin his life as the man he's supposed to be. He has so much love for this one person that he can't imagine letting her down any more than he already has in the past. So, at a point, lying was his only option. But at this point, he's going to make sure that lying will never be his only option again. Some might say this week was just another twisted family reunion. But if 'twisted ' means settling tension between siblings, bringing family members closer together, reforming a bad boy, and making two best friends realize their true feeling for each other…. Then so be it.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hate to see this end. Thank you guys so much for all the love and feedback.

**Time for the big announcement**. Okay; I am willing... to make a sequel. I will reveal the name of the possible sequel right now actually. It will be called_ Meet the Keelers _(yes, I got the idea from Meet the Fockers). You can insinuate the main theme of the story from the title, but here's what you can expect. Obviously, a Paystin relationship+friendship, as opposed to this story where it was more of a Paystin friendship until the end. You can also expect trust issues in their relationship, insecurities from both Payson and Austin (but mostly Payson), big family surprises, unexpected guests from the past, and a lot more other stuff. And of course, more punches from Austin. But most of all, the undeniable love between our two favorite people.

But I can't do it unless all the fans of this story are on board, so I am putting a **poll in my profile. **And you can vote whether you want a sequel or not!

**Please Review!**


End file.
